Too Good To Be Fake
by way 2 HP obsesed
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have many choices ahead of them. Harry and Ginny are still in love, but can they just pick up where they left off? Will all be fogiven and forgotten, or will the trio go their seperate ways?
1. Sorting things out

**Chapter 1-Sorting things out**

It was two days after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry lay awake on his old four-poster bed, in his old dormitory. Ron lay on the bed next to him with, to his great displeasure, Percy. George and Charlie were both lying on cots that had been brought into the dormitory. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all in their own beds.

Harry wondered if they too, were lying awake wondering what was going to happen. Voldemort had been defeated only forty-eight hours ago and all the known Death Eaters had been captured and put in Azkaban, which was now under the control of Aurors and some trust-worthy giants. The dementors had been imprisoned in a new prison that kept them from feeding on happiness. The walls were partially made out of an ongoing protronus charm, one of the ministry's more brilliant ideas.

Harry got out of bed even though it was quite early. Not wanting to wake the others Harry picked his way slowly through the jumble of brooms, clothes, and food that lay on the floor. The house elves had not come in to clean since the battle, and no one had dared call one in while Ron and Hermione were nearby.

When Harry got to the door he looked back at the sleeping Gryffindors and Weasley's. His eyes lingering on George who Harry knew was in terrible pain. Fred's death was painful for the entire family, but Harry knew that to no one was it worse felt then George.

Harry walked down the steps and saw, to his great surprise, Hermione and Ginny sitting by the fire whispering.

"Er…I don't mean to intrude," said Harry stopping abruptly at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione and Ginny both looked his way, Ginny mumbled something and turned away but Hermione gestured for him to join them.

"We were just talking with Ginny's mum and dad, before they left, they said that we should all go back to the burrow and sort some things out," Hermione informed Harry as he sat down.

Harry nodded numbly and looked at his knees, he knew that "sorting things out" would involve Fred's funeral, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that yet.

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked still not looking at Hermione.

"We are going to take a portkey home right after everyone gets up. We're going to leave from McGonagall's office," said Ginny, looking at Harry with her dark brown eyes, that were, at this moment, swimming with tears.

"I'm really sorry Ginny," said Harry quietly, now staring at the fire. He stood up and walked toward the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Wait, Harry I am not blaming you, this is in no way your fault," Ginny said, standing up.

Harry turned toward her, "If I had given myself up sooner none of this would have happened."

"Oh shut up, I can't stand you always blaming yourself for things you don't do." Ginny said, riled up at once, "You killed Voldemort! Can't you just be proud of yourself with everyone else for once?"

Harry stared at her dumbfounded; he couldn't believe she had shouted at him like that. It was the first time in two days that she had talked to him, and he had not expected this sort of reaction. He was surprised Hermione was still sitting there, not bothering to say anything.

"Harry, I am really sorry that you don't see how great you are," Ginny said through gritted teeth, "but I really don't want to fight and I think I might just scream if you don't get a grip and leave the blame for the ones who deserve it."

Ginny walked past Harry, glaring at him, and straight up the girl's staircase. Harry looked incredulously at Hermione, who just shrugged and sighed.

"I think that she is right, you know." Hermione said finally, "You do tend to blame yourself for things that aren't your fault."

"What! Now you too!" Harry said, exasperated, as if all he needed was more people frustrated that he had saved the Wizarding world!

"Well, yes, me too," Hermione said calmly getting up from an armchair, "Just stop saying sorry and comfort Ginny, you know how she's feeling." Hermione gave Harry a meaningful look as she walked pass him toward the girl's stair case.

"I think you should go wake the others it is about time to go," she called over her shoulder.

Harry walked slowly back up the stairs and back into his old dormitory. He really needed to read that book Ron had given him for his birthday last year. Girls were so hard to understand sometimes.

George, Dean, and Percy were waking up. Harry noticed that George's eyes were blood shot, but looked quickly away before George saw him starring.

"Hermione and Ginny said we are leaving to the burrow," Harry said to George and Percy.

"Good, I haven't been home for a while," Percy said. And Harry couldn't help but smile to himself; Percy had walked out on the rest of his family almost three years ago and as far as Harry knew, hadn't been there since.

Harry walked over to Ron's bed and nudged him slightly. "Ron, time to get up, we're leaving"

Percy, George, and Charlie gathered their things and headed down the stairs. Harry picked up his wand and rucksack off the floor and said goodbye to Dean, Seamus, and Neville while Ron got dressed.

"Come visit any time Harry," said Neville a sad look face. "Gran will want to thank you for all you have done…with…you know…"

"Yeah, come by anytime," said Dean, while Seamus nodded fervently at his side. "I don't know when I'll see you again otherwise. Who knows what is going to happen to the school"

"I really hope it does reopen, I didn't get much learning done this year, and it will be so much better coming back with Snape and the Carrows gone," Neville added solemnly. Harry said nothing but nodded again.

Harry and Ron went down the stairs and into the common room to find Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, George, Percy, and Charlie all waiting for them. Without speaking they climbed one after another through the portrait hole and started walking towards Professor McGonagall's office. Ginny was staying as far away from Harry as she could, and Harry felt terrible.

When they reached the correct door, Charlie knocked, and McGonagall opened it from within and beckoned them inside.

"I have been talking to Kingsly Shaklebolt, the temporary Minister of Magic," McGonagall said once they were all seated or else standing around her desk, "and we both agree that the school ought to be reopened. Do not ask me when…we don't know, but we have to wait until all repairs are done." She gestured to the window where they could see teachers and students alike, working on a section of the great hall.

"I know you all would like to get home and have some rest, but I have one last thing to tell you all." She paused here and looked meaningfully at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "If the school does reopen in time for next year, I would highly recommend you four coming back to study with us."

Ron started to open his mouth to argue, but stopped at the look on Hermione's face. Harry knew that Ron did not want to face the prospect of spending a year at Hogwarts in the same year as Ginny.

"Before you say anything, I would just like to remind you that you really need to complete your N.E.W.T's before even considering working for the ministry.," McGonagall said staring straight at Ron.

"This is, as I say, all up in the air for now, as we don't even know if Hogwarts will be ready to except students by the end of the summer. I would just like you all to consider my words before continuing on with the rest of your life." She smiled slightly at Harry and then continued addressing Ron.

"You will be notified as soon as possible with the updates on the schools progress. But now, enough of my talking. You may all leave now."

She held out a paperback school book and they all crowded around and put a finger on it. In a rush of wind and color Harry and the Weaslys zoomed off back to the burrow.

Chapter Notes: Disclaimer- We do not own Harry Potter, our any of its wonderfulness. Our idol, J.K., does!

End Notes: We know not much has happened, but don't worry, it will! Please review!

Story Summary:


	2. Back to the Burrow

**Chapter: 2- Back to the ****Burrow**

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or his world. If we did, we would be living in some big mansion not writing fan fictions to procrastinate from doing our homework!

The next few days passed in a haze of tears and sorrow. The Burrow was bursting with emotion, and Harry was aching to get out of the house for a while.

Fred, Lupin, and Tonk's funerals had taken place the previous day. Harry had spoken at all three of them, finding himself choked up each time. He could never remember feeling more heartbroken than the moment he stood in front of his loved one's caskets and saw all the people effected by Voldemort's terror his last few hours of life, most of all little Teddy Lupin, sitting silently on his grandmother's lap in the front row.

The day before, right after the funeral, Hermione had left for Australia to find her parents. She was very worried that something might have happened to them, but she assured everyone that when she got news, she would send word immediately.

Harry got up trying hard not to wake Ron. Harry was, of course, staying in Ron's room at the Burrow since George had needed his room back. ("Just like old times," Ron joked.) He changed into a t-shirt and jeans and left the room.

It was still early so Harry did not expect anyone to be awake yet. He was therefore surprised to see both Percy and Ginny in the kitchen when he got there.

"Oh Harry, you're up!" Percy declared, spotting Harry standing awkwardly by the door. "Good, Ginny and I were just talking. I have decided to help George at the shop for the time being since I no longer have a job at the Ministry."

"Er, great," Harry mumbled, privately thinking that George would rather work with Lee Jordan or one of his other friends instead of his pompous older brother.

"Well, I'm off to see how things are at the shop. Got to open it back up now that the war is over," Percy announced pompously, and he picked up his dragon-hide briefcase and marched out the door, leaving Harry and Ginny quite uncomfortably alone.

"Is Percy really going to work with George?" Harry asked Ginny as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah… I wonder how long that is going to last," Ginny replied, a slight smile on her face.

"I've been thinking," Harry started. "I have really been intruding on your family for too long, and I think it's about time I found a place of my own. Now I am done living with the Dursleys. And I am of age, so I was thinking of moving into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place--"

"So that's it, is it?" interrupted Ginny rather coolly, her voice rising. "You've got this all planned out, have you? You are just going to pick up and leave me here… AGAIN?"

Harry looked at her in complete shock. "Ginny… I… I had to leave you last time…"

"No, you didn't! You took Ron and Hermione, didn't you? You could have at least told me where you were going, or when you would be coming back, but _no_…"she shouted in a sarcastic voice full of emotion.

"That's not what happened," Harry broke in, trying his hardest to stay calm.

"Yes, it was. You just dumped me here, not caring at all what happened to me!" There were tears in her eyes now.

"Ginny--" Harry started but Ginny interrupted him again, shouting now.

"And then you come back, and we're fighting Voldemort. And you give yourself over to the Death Eaters! All those lives we were fighting for, and you just decide to take the easy way out and leave us here to die!"

"That's enough!" Harry spoke fiercely, on his feet now too. "I gave myself up because that was the only way to end the war! You don't think that it was hard to leave, knowing that I would never be coming back, never be able to see you again---?" He faltered and caught his breath, then continued more calmly, "It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Do you know how much I missed you this past year? Of course I cared about you. I cared for you and your future, more than I did for my own life. I still do."

Ginny stood stunned for a few seconds, then flung herself on Harry and started crying harder than ever. Harry smoothed the back of her head, running his hands through her long red hair.

"I just missed you… so… so much!" she wailed between sobs. "I was so worried I'd never see you again. I thought I saw you dead once. I don't ever want to see that again!"

Harry kissed her gently on the top of her head. She pulled away from him slightly and looked up into his emerald green eyes. Then she grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips for just a moment. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing, and she ran from the room up the stairs. A few seconds later, Harry heard her door slam.

He remained standing in the middle of the kitchen, now stunned himself. After a while, he shook his head to clear it and walked back up to Ron's room.

On the first floor, he saw that Ginny's bedroom door was indeed shut. He sighed and proceeded up to the top floor of the house.

He walked into Ron's room in a slight daze. Ron was, amazingly, still asleep, even though Ginny and Harry had been shouting. Harry smiled slightly; whatever happened, Ron would always be the same old lazy guy he had met on the Hogwarts Express his first year. Some things never changed.

________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later, Harry was finished packing. His rucksack and birthday presents from the previous year were stacked by the door. As he no longer had an owl or broom, his load was a fair amount lighter.

He could hear people moving around in the kitchen. Thinking that it was probably time for breakfast, he started to walk down the stairs.

Sure enough, he had only gone a few steps when he bumped into Mrs. Weasley, who was coming up.

"Oh, Harry dear, breakfast is almost ready. Would you mind waking Ron up for me?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and turned to go back up the stairs. He went back into Ron's room and walked over to his best friend.

"Your mum says it's time for breakfast, Ron."

Ron grunted and rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, as though he was trying to keep the sleep inside.

"Oi! Wake up!" Harry yelled, thumping Ron on the back.

"Jeez, you don't have to hit me, mate!" Ron muttered groggily, finally sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," said Harry, thinking that he really needed to get a move on if he was going to leave for Grimmauld Place today.

Harry waited while Ron got dressed. He wondered how he was going to tell Ron that he and Ginny had got back together. If they were even back together… Harry wasn't sure himself.

So, hope you liked it! The next few chapters should be coming out pretty soon as they are already written and edited. Just to let you know, this is promising to be a VERY LONG story! (We are talking 100-plus chapters! Yah!)

Note- Thanks to everyone who read chapter one! This is great! I hope you keep reading, and thanks to everyone who helped us edit this chapter.

Please read and review!!!


	3. Cherish Our Love and Stuff

**"Cherish Our Love and Other Stuff"**

Disclaimer: Yes, yes we all know we do not own Harry Potter, who in the world would really think that we did?

"So, I was thinking we could all tackle the garden today," Mrs. Weasley announced when Harry and Ron trooped down to the kitchen, to a tired looking Ginny.

"I think if we all put in a _good hard effort_," Mrs. Weasley shot a glare at Ron, who was staring down at his shoe with a defiant look on his face, "we will be able to finish weeding by supper."

She had been working the three of them harder than ever the past few days, in an effort to put their minds on something other than their sorrow. The house had never looked so clean.

"Harry, dear, why do you have your things packed?" she said suddenly, noticing Harry's rucksack in his hand. "You aren't going anywhere, are you?"

"Er…well, I just thought…I've been a bit of a burden…and I really should…," Harry stammered; now determinately examining _his_ shoe. He knew this was going to be a difficult battle, and Ron's suspicious stares weren't helping things. Ginny was determinately not looking at him, dreading what she knew he was about to say.

"Don't be thick, mate!" said Ron, "You know you're not a burden, and we need you here more then ever…" he glanced at Ginny meaningfully. "Harry, you can't leave, not after everything we've been going through the past few weeks. We all need to stick together," Ron looked unblinkingly at Harry. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny just stared at the two boys.

"I'm not trying to be thick, and I'm not trying to let you down," said Harry evenly. "It's just…I want to spend a little time on my own…think about things…," he swallowed and glanced nervously at Ginny. "I was thinking about living at Grimmauld Place, you know, now that it's mine and I don't have to go back to the Dursley's."

"Harry, are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked after a moment's silence. "We won't stop you leaving," Ginny looked like she didn't agree, "But you don't have to go through this pain alone." She crossed the kitchen and put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "We're here for you, you know," she said motherly.

Harry was touched by her comment, but he had to stand his ground. "I know, but I think I'd like to go to Grimmauld Place, if only for a few days. I'll come visit, I promise."

He smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley, then gave Ron a side man-hug. Ginny stood up to say goodbye, and Harry gave her a quick hug that he wished would have lasted forever. He gave her a quick smile, noticing her eyes were glazed with tears. She did not smile in return, but turned away at once and climbed the stairs to her room rather quickly.

Harry stared after her and then he too turned and walked out into the front yard of the Burrow. He closed his eyes and turned on the spot, disaparating to his new home.

The next few days were quiet for Harry. He had unpacked upon arriving at Grimmauld Place and had been enjoying the delicious cooking of Kreacher, the house elf. Harry spent most of his time wandering the streets of nearby villages, every now and then coming across a witch or wizard who would cry out his name and rush over to thank him or ask for his autograph. Harry found these incidents incredibly embarrassing and increasingly irritating; didn't these people know he just wanted to be left alone? At least the Weasley's were letting him have his privacy; they hadn't tried to convince him to return since he left. Harry's mind wandered to the previous day, where he had stopped to visit Ron for a few hours.

_**Flashback**_

"_Harry! We didn't expect to see you back so soon!" cried Mrs. Weasley, rushing to the door to hug Harry when he entered the steamy kitchen late in the afternoon._

_"I'm not back for good," Harry said firmly, "I just wanted to visit Ron. Where is he?"_

_"Oh," 's face fell for a moment, but she recovered quickly, "He's with George at the shop."_

_"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to come back again to see him," said Harry, disappointed._

_"Do stay for some early supper, will you?" Mrs. Weasley asked._

_"Of course, I could never refuse your cooking," Harry grinned and sat down at the table while Mrs. Weasley busied herself with stew and bread._

_"Oh, well, I guess I'll get going then," said Harry after two bowls of stew and three think pieces of homemade bread, "Tell Ron I was here, will you?"_

_"Yes, yes dear, of course," Mrs. Weasley said. She walked Harry back to the door and waved after him as he walked back up the pathway before turning back to the steaming pot of stew._

_Harry had only walked a few steps when he noticed Ginny sitting beneath an elm near the side of the house. He made to disapperate in an attempt not to let her see him, but she had already stood up quickly and started towards him_

_"Oh no, I'm in for it now," thought Harry, thinking of her reaction after he told her he was leaving days pervious._

_"Hi," Ginny said quietly the moment she reached him._

_"Hi," said Harry._

_"How've you been?" she asked._

_"Fine, been pretty quiet, you know," he said._

_"It's been quiet here too, without you," she spoke even quieter, moving a bit closer._

_"Oh, er…I really need to be getting back, though…" said Harry, trying to think of an excuse to leave the uncomfortable situation._

_"I've really missed you, Harry," she whispered, and then she was kissing him, and he wasn't pulling away. He kissed her back and breathed in the sweet smell of her hair he had missed so much over the past year. She kissed him deeper, and he never wanted to let her go…_

_"Oi! What are you doing!" said a voice from behind him. Harry and Ginny jumped apart to find Ron, George, and Percy all goggling at them. Ginny went pink and Harry went scarlet. _

_"Oh, er…hi, ah, Ron. Nice to see you, and you, George and Percy," Harry said very quickly. Neither George nor Percy said anything._

_"Well, then, I think Harry needs to get back to Grimmauld Place, don't you, Harry?" Ginny said loudly, nudging Harry in the side with the hand that had seconds before been intertwined in his hair._

_"Yah, I'll just be going now, so…see ya," Harry said awkwardly, and waved to Ginny before diaparating, though not before he heard Ron's shouts at Ginny. _

_**End of Flashback**_

The third day away from the burrow, Harry was walking down the street of a muggle town not far from Diagon Alley when a small shop caught his eye. It was a jewelry boutique with a plain show window displaying golden necklaces and jeweled rings. Harry walked toward the shop and entered through the plain wooden door. Inside was two small walls of jewelry and a counter behind which stood a middle aged woman draped in a plain shawl. She smiled at Harry and continued typing something on her computer. Harry smiled back at began to browse the shelves. The jewelry came in all types, shapes, and sizes. Harry was about to leave when his eyes fell on a delicate necklace in the far corner. He crossed the shop and picked it up to examine it.

It was a simple chain, with little golden hearts linked together. A green emerald was set into a beautiful golden heart-shaped pendent. On the back of the heart was the inscription, "Forever Cherish Our Love."

Harry read the inscription and knew who this was meant to be for. He brought the necklace up to the counter, paid for it in muggle currency, and had it wrapped in a silk box. He left the shop feeling hopeful; he would find a moment to give his gift to Ginny soon, he was sure.

Notes:

Okay, so we are moving along. We really hope people are reading this, but we don't know because this website does not tell you how many people are reading this. So if you have something nice to say, please review because that makes us lowely writters happy:)


	4. Thoughts and Fights

**Disclaimer: No WE do not own Harry Potter, We do own: Nasy Danney, the Poor Rappers, Funkatudanal, and the Trash Can Jim **

* * *

**Chapter 4- Thoughts and Fights**

* * *

"Actually, I think I am going out for lunch today, but thanks again Kreacher."

"Not at all Master" Kreacher said, bowing as he left the dinning room and headed back to the kitchen.

It had been two weeks since Harry had started living at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and the place was almost unrecognizable from the gloomy headquarters it had been over two years ago. Kreacher was, of course, doing his best to make the place more livable, and Harry was trying to finish Sirius's work of removing everything dark about the house. The first step had been to get rid of all the serpent furniture and all Slytherin hangings. They were replaced by nice, new furniture and hangings of red, gold, yellow, black, blue, and silver, for the other Hogwarts houses.

Harry had moved back into the room that he and Ron had shared when they had stayed there in the summer of their fifth year. The other bedrooms were all redecorated and were now just waiting to be filled.

Harry and Ron had plans to meet up for lunch that day at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry was planning on asking Ron if he wanted to move into Harry's house. It was very lonely with only Kreatcher and Harry living there and Harry was used to at the burrow or at Hogwarts having Ron nearby. It was true that Ron only lived an apparition away but Harry did want to fill the empty house. Harry also wanted to keep an eye on Ron, who was getting exceedingly more worried and depressed because Hermione had not written to them in days.

The last time they had heard from her had been a little over a week ago when she sent a short letter by brown owl:

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I have not found my parents yet but it shouldn't be long now. I have asked around and found out from their neighbors that they had left to go exploring about a month ago. I have gathered from asking more people that they went on a search to find a Tasmanian Devil. I really hope to find them soon, and will send word when I do._

_Love from, _

_Hermione _

Harry could tell from the letter that she was very worried and ever since he had shown the letter to Ron he had been acting very strange, talking less and less and becoming exceedingly moody.

He also noticed a distinct change in Ron's, George's, and Percy's attitudes toward him since his scene with Ginny. George and Percy had been giving him cold looks and Ron had made sure Ginny was always conveniently gone from the Burrow when he invited Harry over, something that annoyed Harry very much. No doubt they were all acting this way because they thought Harry was just messing with Ginny, which was completely not true. Harry had deep feelings for Ginny that he hoped he could one day prove to her.

He had been trying to corner Ginny and talk to her about "them", but he found Ginny avoiding him during the little time they were both at the Burrow. Harry had a feeling that she and Ron had had quite a shouting match after Harry had escaped the uncomfortable scene two weeks previous.

Harry hoped that Ron's mood would change if he was living with Harry and then maybe he could explain to Ron about himself and Ginny. In any case Harry thought it would be best if Ron was kept close by to keep from doing something drastic while lost in worry over Hermione.

_On the other hand_, Harry thought as he stepped into the fireplace in the kitchen_, if Ron was living at Grimauld Place and Harry did not manage to convince him that he and Ginny would be a good couple then Ginny would never be able to visit Harry while Ron was there._

_But, then again_, Harry thought as he walked down Diagon Ally toward **Quality Quidditch Supplies **to meet Ron, _maybe he will understand especially if Hermione gets back soon._

_But he also had to consider---he was defiantly over thinking this! _Harry thoughtfinally; Ron was bound to forgive him.

Ron was waiting outside the Quidditch store looking at the new Chuddly Cannon keeper gloves, but glared at Harry when he noticed him standing only feet away.

"Hey there's no need to look at me like that, I haven't done anything wrong." Harry said defensively.

"NOTHING WRONG!" said Ron heatedly at once, "I saw you kissing my sister after I distinctively saw you dump her last summer."

"I—," Harry started but once again Ron was fast to speak.

"And then you just left her to worry all last year and Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and mum and dad had to try and comfort her while we were off destroying horcruxes and now you think it is okay to start snogging her in public?"

"It wasn't in public-," Harry tried again. But Ron wasn't listening instead he pulled back his fist and punched Harry in the stomach.

"Ron! What do you think you are doing?" asked George as he ran out of his shop. "People in the shop are wondering what all the commotion is."

"I am teaching this scum what happens when he messes with our family!"

George now looked at Harry who was lying on the ground at their feet, completely winded. "Oh! Well in that case…want me to help you?!" George asked Ron, looking hatefully at Harry.

"No that's okay" Ron said, some of his anger residing as he stared down at Harry who was just staring to get up. "I think I can take it from here."

George went back into his shop and Ron waited for Harry to get up. When he did manage to stand up Harry retreated away from Ron a few steps, out of arms reach.

"Ron, you know I didn't want break up with her. And besides I was going to ask her to go out with me again, but then you and George and Percy interrupted and I thought it better to leave right then." Harry said quickly, before Ron could shout anymore.

Ron was still looking heated, but said in a far calmer voice, "I know Harry it's just hard' she's my only sister and I didn't want to see her being played around with.

"I know you didn't. But come on, do you really think that I would just go out with her for…for her looks…or something," Harry finished awkwardly.

"Yeah, I suppose if someone has to go out with her, you would probably be the best…" Ron said, his words trailing of into nothingness.

"Listen mate, I really do like your sister…do you want to go eat lunch…or something…?" Harry said rather quietly, also trailing off.

"Yeah, I do, sorry mate guess I just got a little carried away…didn't mean to attack you like that."

Harry and Ron walked down the street, still a bit awkwardly. When they entered the Leaky Cauldron Harry saw Percy sitting alone at the back of the room.

Harry looked at Ron indignantly, "You had Percy wait for you!? What, thought you might need backup if you decided to yell at me here?"

"Yeah, well…I didn't know it would be that easy." Ron said, smiling slightly, "What if you had tried to fight back? Doesn't matter anyway…the plan was to wait till we got here to speak with you but I just sort of ceased the opportunity back at the shop."

Harry shook his head at Ron, and then smiled, "Whatever, as long as we are good now… we are, aren't we?"

"Ok, yeah we are," Ron said assuringly.

Harry and Ron made their way over to Percy, the latter standing up at once and pulling his wand out for good measure.

"No need Perce," Ron said as he sat down at the table. "I've had, uh…words with him." Then, urged by a menacing look from Harry, Ron added, "Turns out Harry had kind of made up with Ginny when they were…you know…getting back together, at least they were until we butted in."

"Oh well, that's a bit better, I suppose. I best be off to see how George is doing then," Percy said as he got up to leave. "Just be careful Potter, one wrong move and I'll make sure you pay. Don't you do anything with our sister that we wouldn't want, if you know what I mean?"

As Percy left Harry sighed and looked down at his hands. "It's never going to stop, is it Ron?" Harry asked, looking at Percy's retreating back.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll talk to him and George, make sure they don't do anything to you. But, I would be careful; Percy has only just rejoined this family, and God knows what he would do if something happened to his baby sister. And George, well…with Fred gone, I think he is especially worried about anything happening to the rest of us."

Seeing that Harry was still looking worried, Ron added, "Let's just leave it at that, now what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Right!" said Harry, his mind snapping back to why he had come into Diagon Ally in the first place. "I was wondering if you, and Hermione when she gets back, wanted to move into Grimmauld Place. You know, it's quite lonely with only Kreacher for company, and I just thought that…"

Harry was cut short by Ron jumping up and screaming, "ME, LIVE WITH YOU! IN YOUR HUGE HOUSE! WITH A HOUSE ELF AND HERMIONE! ARE YOU JOKING? OF COURSE I WANT TO! WHEN CAN I MOVE IN?"

Harry grinned, and started filling Ron in on moving plans. He was surprised, but happy all the same. Ron and Hermione, his two best friends were going to live in his house. He wasn't going to be lonely anymore, and he would have someone to talk to all the time. If only things with Ginny were this perfect…

* * *

Note: here is another chapter, the next one is really good, but we only have one stinking review, THANK you whoever sent that one, but can we PLEASE have more?


	5. Return of the Princess

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, or any other Books! JKR owns Harry Potter, we do however own Harry Pooter ;)

* * *

Note: so to recap whats happened so far: Harry and Ginny are kinda back together, Hermione is in Australia and, Ron is missing her...thats about it...

* * *

Chapter Five

Return of the Princess

Harry and Ron finished their meal at the Leaky Cauldron and bid each other farewell. Ron had delightedly agreed to move into Grimmauld Place with Harry the next day, once he had cleared the idea with his family. Ron set off for the Burrow and Harry headed off to Madam Mulkins to pick up some new robes, as his old ones were getting a bit dingy. He had only taken a few steps when he bumped into a man in a green cloak and almost fell over. He steadied himself and looked around to see who had so rudely jostled him; it was Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," Malfoy drawled. Yet it was not his normal, malicious tone. It sounded to Harry as though Malfoy was having trouble making his voice full of its usual hatred.

"Yes, I am allowed to walk freely, Malfoy," Harry said calmly, bringing himself up to his fullest height. "Unlike some people we both know."

It was obvious Malfoy had not expected Harry to know of the recent capture and imprisonment of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's Death Eater father. Malfoy stiffened, "I am perfectly aware of your freedoms, Potter, and I would like you to know I am sure my father will be out of Azkaban soon enough."

"Ahh, but Malfoy, you are forgetting there is a new minister now. No more bribery or sneaking, just justice. And there are no longer dementors guarding the prison to let Death Eaters escape, Kingsely made sure of that."

Malfoy seemed to be struggling to keep himself from running at Harry and strangling him, but at last he spoke in a voice of forced calm, "Potter, my mother would like to invite you over to tea sometime. She would like to thank you, for, er…" he was red in the face now and looking down at his feet, "helping to bring peace at last."

Harry stared blankly at Malfoy for a moment. Had he really just been asked to tea by the _Malfoys_? Was it possible that they actually were glad he had killed Voldemort, their master? He coughed and looked into Malfoy's eyes, "Uh, sure. What time, then?"

"Oh," Malfoy looked shocked that Harry had accepted the invite, "um, how about 2:00 Sunday afternoon?"

"Right, see you then," Harry said awkwardly.

"Yes, see you then," said Malfoy and he quickly turned and headed back down the street, leaving Harry standing dumbstruck. He slowly started back towards Madam Mulkins, but this time his mind was not on robe sizes.

Why had the Malfoys invited him for tea? Why had he agreed? The truth was that there had been something in Malfoy's eyes when he looked at Harry that told him this wasn't a trick. That something Harry had never seen in Malfoy before. That something was respect.

Ron moved into Grimmauld Place the following afternoon and had a great time unpacking and decorating his walls with Chuddly Cannon posters. He was as shocked at Malfoy for inviting Harry over for tea, and even more shocked at Harry for saying yes.

"But, mate, he could just be trying to corner you and do you in for ruining his dad's life! How could you trust him?"

Harry had tried to convince Ron that Malfoy had seemed a changed man, but Ron wasn't listening. Over the next two days he became increasingly moody, Harry was sure it was caused by Hermione's continued absence.

"Pass the firewiskey, would ya?" Ron asked thickly through a mouthful of Kreacher's best treacle tart the following evening. Harry reached over and pushed a dusty bottle towards Ron.

"Ron, that's your last bottle, you hear me?" he asked.

"Yah, whatever," Ron mumbled drunkenly, draining the bottle in one gulp and tossing it carelessly onto the growing pile by the door. He burped loudly and laid his head on his hands resting on the table.

"Ron! Harry!" a woman's voice came from the doorway. Harry looked up startled and jumped up to hug Hermione, who looked joyous at the sight of her two best friends.

"Hermione?" Ron asked groggily, lifting his head from the table and staring in disbelief at Hermione. He cocked his head to the side, as if trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real. "Hermione?"

Hermione, looking a bit confused, glanced at Harry, who motioned wordlessly at the pile of bottles on the floor. She signed and looked back at Ron, who had risen from his chair.

"Hermione, my princess!" Ron cried and lunged at her, kissing her fiercely. She looked surprised, but returned the kiss with equally passion. Harry coughed after a moment to remind them of his presence, and they pulled apart, arms still around each other.

"Yes?" Ron asked stupidly, and Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Ron, I think we need to get you lying down," said Hermione grinning. She and Harry helped Ron walk into the living room without falling over. When they got him onto the couch, he closed his eyes and began singing loudly off-key;

I've got my Hermoney,

And you don't.

Cause she came back,

And that's cool.

"Ron," Harry said through his laughter, "Ron, stop it!"

Oh, Hermoney, my princess,

I've got my Hermoney.

And that is all,

Cause that's cool.

"RON!" Hermione screamed through her own hysterical laughter, "RON, shut up!" It took a good half hour to stop Ron's singing, and by that time, Harry and Hermione had given up trying to stop him and had put their efforts into hiding every remaining bottle of firewiskey from access.

"So," Harry said after Ron's song proclaiming his love to "Hermoney" had died down to snores, "How did finding your parents go?"

"Oh, it was very hard in the beginning. Apparently I cast the memory charms very well, because they were very hard to find. But, eventually, I did, and they're back to normal." Hermione grinned, as Ron's snores stopped suddenly and he began his next round of "Ode to Hermoney the Great."

"They weren't angry you had used magic on them?" Harry asked over the singing.

"No, they were fine with it, after I explained everything. And they're back to our house and everything now, so no harm done!"

They continued talking until Ron's singing had permanently ended. They covered him in a blanket on the couch and bid each other goodnight, "Hermoney is my Honey Bun" still ringing in their ears.

* * *

Note: well i hope you liked that chapter. it was definately one of our favorites. please tell us what you think and we will add more. You should also check out our other stories: The secret life of a Hogwarts Student, Together Forev- AVADA KEDAVRA!, and The Rules By: James Potter.

* * *

Comming up: What will happen when Harry goes to meet Malfoy? And there are two special birthdays to celebrate!!!

-way 2 HP obsesed:)


	6. Double Double BDay Trouble

Disclaimer: WE dont own harry potter, Jk does thats it, end of story...

* * *

Chapter 6

Double Double, Birthday Tradition Trouble

* * *

On the morning of the 31st of July Harry awoke to a terrific breakfast buffet made by Kreature. Hermione and Ron ate with him then they all went off to the Burrow to see the rest of the Weasley's

"Oh Harry dear, Happy Birthday!"Mrs. Weasley practically crushed his ribs when she hugged him.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the sitting room to open presents."

"Oh really," Harry said blushing. "There's no need, you shouldn't have…"

"Now don't be silly dear, we will have none of that, you just enjoy yourself for once."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed into the sitting room, to be greeted at once by Bill, Fleur, George, , Percy, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Kingly Shakelbolt, Charlie, and sitting crammed in the corner, Hagrid.

"Appy Birthday, Arry!" Said Fleur throatily the second he appeared in the doorway.

"Nice to see you Harry, I remember when I first met ya, and now look at you! Eighteen years old, yer all grown up!" Said Hagrid with tears in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry into a chair and handed him a small wrapped box. Harry opened it up to find a new wallet that luckily did not have any fangs on it.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Harry a little confused. The wallet was not very big and he could not see how to put any wizarding coins in without them falling out.

"Open it up!" Mrs. Weasley said seeing the look on Harry's face. "But I would stand back!"

Harry opened it and found that the insides expanded and kept growing until he had a six foot wardrobe standing in front of him. Complete with a full length mirror and a shelf for a broom. It even had little cubbies to put his shoes in and nice wide drawers for all his robes and muggle clothes.

"Wow! Thanks, this is fantastic!" said Harry enthusiastically. He noticed a small handle on the side and pulled it. At once the wardrobe snapped shut and collapsed upon itself and kept shrinking, until it looked like a wallet again.

"Everything you put inside it will compress and shrink when you try to close it so if you are going on a long journey you won't have to carry a trunk!" Mr. Weasley proclaimed, smiling.

"Where on earth did you find this?" asked Harry grinning.

"Oh, well…"Mr. Weasley said trying not to look to pleased.

"Arthur invented it!" Squealed Mrs. Weasley looking very proud.

"How come I didn't get one?" Ron blurted looking enviously at Harry.

"It's not your birthday Ronald! And besides we don't know if it is possible to make anymore of these at the moment!" Mrs. Weasley said glaring at Ron.

Next Bill and Fleur gave Harry a book called "Finding Adventure in the Everyday Life" by: Marshcot Mc. Doogan.

"Thought you could use some adventure" said Bill chuckling, "Not much for the famous Harry Potter to do right now!"

"Thanks very much" Harry said flipping keenly through the pages, stopping to glance at a chapter called, "What you didn't know was in your own Backyard."

Ron gave Harry a box of Bertie Bots Everyflavour Beans and a pile of Chocolate Frogs. Hermione gave him a pair of gold gloves that she had knitted herself.

"Okay George, what was this big secret present that you said you were getting Harry?" Bill asked after Harry had finished thanking Ron and Hermione.

"It's not just me." George said, "Charlie, Hagrid, Ginny, Percy, Lee, and I all chipped in and got him something together." He stood up and walked over to the wall where a cloth had been thrown over something to cover it up. He returned with a large, rectangular, cardboard box in his hands.

Harry opened the box slightly cautiously; he didn't know what so many people would all chip in to buy him.

"OH MY!" said Fleur clutching her heart, as a brand new, pristine, Firebolt rolled out onto Harry's lap.

"Oh, no," said Harry blushing furiously. "You really shouldn't have, I really can't accept this!"

"Oh course you can!" said Ginny looking at Harry for the first time since their last, brief meeting at the Burrow. "It's your birthday and we all thought you could do with a broom, since you don't have one anymore!"

"But this must have cost... a lot!" said Harry now looking at Charlie and George.

"You honestly think we don't know that?" George said a little sharply. "Come on Harry, you think we don't have any money? And Charlie and Percy have a bit saved up from their jobs, Lee and I are doing great at the shop. Hagrid said he wanted to get you something special, and Ginny has been talking about wanting to beat you at Quiditch for a while now." George said heatedly.

"It's fine, really Harry, Happy Birthday." Said Lee before anyone could say anything else.

"Thanks," said Harry a little awkwardly, "For everything." He smiled at George and Charlie, who rolled their eyes.

"Well, shall we have some cake then?" mrs. Weasley asked , trying to cover up the slightly tense moment.

Everyone followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen, except for Hagrid who sat in the doorway.

The rest sat around the table and Harry listened to them chatting with a great feeling in his heart. Even though he no longer had any real family, he still had some wonderful people that loved and cared for him.

After the cake (which had been shaped like a lightning bolt) Harry, Ron, George, Ginny, and Hermione walked up the hill to the Weasley's orchard. Hermione said she would watch, so the rest played two aside Quiditch taking turns on Harry's new firebolt. As they had made up, it was Harry and Ginny vs. George and Ron.

"Come on! You can do better than that Ron!" George shouted as Ginny made another goal while Ron was keeping.

"I'm trying! It's not fair, you took my Cleansweep the other day and now it's all messed up!" Ron retorted, flying toward George, his ears red and his fist raised.

While they were arguing Ginny flew back to Harry and gestured to him to follow her as she flew off into the trees.

Harry hesitated, looking back at Ron and George, but they were now yelling at each other and not paying attention to Harry at all. So he turned around and flew after Ginny.

He found her less than a minuet later sitting on the ground in a forest clearing surrounded by tall oak trees. Her broom was lying beside her.

"Why are we all the way over here?" Harry asked as he landed on the soft ground next to her.

"I just thought we should get away from Ron and George for a little while" said Ginny with a sly smile on her face as she got up and walked over to him.

"I don't know Ginny…I don't want to get caught by your brothers again." Said Harry as Ginny inched closer.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them. That's why we are all the way over here."

She was even closer now, her eyes shinning and Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by a fierce urge to get back on his broom and fly away. Then when he was deciding that he was just going to run away, her hands were tight around the back of his neck and she was kissing him passionately.

His urge to leave had gone and he was enjoying himself like he had on his last birthday. His hands where intertwined in her long hair, hers in his.

Suddenly realization of what he was doing caught up to him. His eyes flew open and he pushed her away from him.

"We can't…I…what the…" Harry spluttered staring at her, his eyes wide.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, still smiling slightly.

"Ginny, we have to talk," Harry said, "We can't just start snogging and pretend everything is back to normal. We have to…you know…take our time…figure things out." Harry had no idea why he was saying this; it didn't take more than one second for him to figure out that he would always love Ginny. But he felt he should be the mature one and not rush their relationship.

"Oh, really," Ginny said, in a hurt voice, "You think we need time to 'figure things out.' do you? Oh, like maybe, how you're gonna break my heart again; or how you should trick me into thinking I matter, and then ditch me?" She was talking in a raised voice now, and her expression wasn't flirtatious anymore, it was furious. "Why do I have to love you so much, and you just play around with me, not caring if you break my heart?"

"Ginny, I didn't mean that at all!" Harry said, utterly dumbstruck at her reaction, "And you know I had no choice not to leave you last year---"

"_No choice!_" Ginny cried, tears now running down her face, "Of course you had a choice! You just choose to leave me!"

"I left you to protect you!" Harry said fiercely, now angry at Ginny's blindness of his situation, "It would have killed me to know I was putting you in danger. You know that!"

"I don't know if I do!" yelled Ginny, "And, if it even is true, you decided to try and protect me, like I'm some little helpless kid? Is that what you think of me?!"

"Don't you ever say that, Ginny," Harry began heatedly, "Don't you ever excuse me of not loving you. Do you know who kept me going all that time when I was away last year?"

"Probably some other girl, or just your obsession for 'playing the hero!'" Ginny screamed.

"That's it, I'm done with this!" Harry roared. He jumped on his broom and soared away, hearing Ginny following close behind on her own broom. When he reached the orchard, he landed and hurried toward Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be making up their argument in a passionate snogging.

"We can't…I…what the…" Harry spluttered staring at her, his eyes wide.

"I'm leaving! Happy Birthday Ginny" Harry spat at her, Ron and Hermione pulling apart to goggle at him.

"What? Harry? What happened?" Hermione said, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

But Harry didn't answer, he just turned on the spot, and apparated away.

* * *

Note: ok for anyone who had read this before the 1/16/09 it might have been confusing, eveytime i wrote mrs. Weasley it deleted it, but i think i fixed it now...


	7. Birthday Traditions

**Disclaimer: We do not own any such Harry Potter Characters, books, quotes, or any other Harry Potter Stuff...acually i take that back we do own a Harry Potter Maruaders Map, which we made ourselves...STILL we own it!!**

**Note: I hope you guys es are reading these stories... we only have one review for one of our other stories and we would really enjoy more:):) hint hint, wink, wink**

**Also we are sorry for the late update, but you know it was really only like a week or so...not that long...why am i apologizing anyway...But the updates will probably slow down soon cuz thats all for the chapters we have saved on the computer...will have to type some more...**

* * *

**-Chapter Seven-**

**Birthday Traditions**

* * *

"Harry! Get up!" Hermione's voice echoed through the house. "We'll be late to the burrow!"

"What?" Harry asked groggily, shaking his head a little as he sat up in bed, "Oh! I'll be down in a sec…hang on."

Harry jumped out of bed, grabbed some jeans and an old Weird Sister's tee Tonks had given him before she had died, and hurried to the bathroom. Today was Ginny's birthday, and Harry didn't want to be late. Somehow this day had become inexplicably linked in Harry's mind to getting back on Ginny's good side for real, and Harry did not want to ruin any chances of that.

Once he was dressed and ready, Harry took the steps down to the kitchen two at a time

"Oh, there you are, Harry," Hermione said as Harry came into the room, "You got ready quick."

"Oh, well, I just don't want to be late for Gin---" Harry said, breaking off at the knowing look playing across Hermione's smirk, "What! I just don't want to be late to see the Weasleys!"

"Yes, the Weasleys as a whole, not just one in particular?" Hermione smiled knowingly.

Harry shot her an annoyed look as Ron came groggily into the kitchen and sunk into a chair on the other side of the table. Hermione had been trying to get Harry to tell her why he had stormed out of burrow with Ginny crying at his heals ever since she and Ron had witnessed it three days previous. He had refused to talk about it, and, unlike Ron, Hermione had not been satisfied with "Ginny and I were just having a peaceful disagreement."

"Whas' for breakfast?" Ron asked Hermione sleepily.

"Oh Ron, you are soooo helpless!" Hermione sighed, though she smiled slightly and kissed Ron softly on the cheek as she placed his toast, jam, and coffee.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Ron mumbled thickly with his mouth full of toast. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to Harry with her own plate and Harry's. Harry took his plate from her and ate quickly. He was anxious to leave for the burrow.

The gang left Grimwauld place after a silent breakfast broken only by Ron's occasional mumbling. They disapperated on the top step of the house and were soon strolling down the walkway towards the burrow. Ron and Hermione had bought a gift together for Ginny; a brand new set of crimson robes and _The Magic beyond the Broom; a Study of Advanced Quiditch Techniques._ Harry had brought the necklace he had gotten in the muggle jewelry shop, though he was nervous about giving it to Ginny. What if she didn't like it? What if she thought Harry was just playing around with her? What would her family think? He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Harry! Ron, Hermione!" squealed Mrs. Weasley, rushing over to greet them.

"Careful mum, you might suffocate them," George chuckled at his mother gave Ron a tight hug. "How are you Harry, Hermione?"

"Fine," Harry said. He looked around the kitchen. The walls were covered in banners displaying "Happy 17th Ginny!" in flashing silver lettering. He could see a long table with mismatched chairs around it in the garden through the open window.

"Well, everyone else is here," Mrs. Weasley said, "and the food is already outside, so we can go eat!"

The group trooped out the back door and into the garden. It was the usual untidy mass of weeds and many magical plants Harry did not recognize. A dozen gnomes were diving in and out of holes, and Harry felt at home, a feeling that ended quickly.

"Harry," came a soft voice behind him. Harry spun around to see Ginny standing feet away from him, her arms crossed.

"Hey," Harry said stiffly, "Happy Birthday."

Ginny said nothing, but walked right passed Harry towards the table, leaving Harry standing alone. He was feeling this was going to be harder than he had thought.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley called from the table, "we're ready to eat."

The meal passed without much trouble. Harry was sitting three seats away from Ginny, next to Mr. Weasley and Ron. Mr. Weasley informed him of the going-ons at the Ministry. It sounded like Kingsley was the best thing that had ever happened to the Ministry, and everything was running smoothly.

After the last crumb of treacle tart disappeared, Ginny began unwrapping gifts. Her parents had gotten her a silver watch with moons and stars carved on the edges. Bill and Fleur had brought a new cage for Arnold, along with a gift card to Witch Wonder Beauty Boutique. Charley and George had gotten Ginny a new broom, a Nimbus 2000. Her eyes had lit up when she had unwrapped it and it was her favorite present by far. The party dispersed as people began strolling around the yard and George had taken his parents inside to see his new plans for a joke shop opening in Hogsmede.

"Ginny, can I have a word," Harry spoke quietly to Ginny once he had cornered her. He figured it was now or never.

"Uh, yah," Ginny mumbled and beckoned Harry to follow her around to the more private front of the house. She stopped under the same elm she and Harry had met just weeks before and turned to face him.

"Harry, I---" she began, but Harry cut her off.

"No, I need to tell you something, Ginny. I love you. I have loved you forever. I have never stopped loving you. All that time I was searching for Horcruxes, I loved you. All that time you thought I was treating you like a baby, I loved you. I watched you on my Marauders Map ever night I was away from you and wished with all my heart I were with you. I love you Ginny, more than I could ever say."

Harry finished in a voice barley more than a whisper. Ginny was staring him straight in the eye, and he noticed there were tears running down her soft cheeks. He reached out and wiped them away, his hand caressing her perfect skin. She shivered.

"Ginny, I wanted to give you something for your birthday that you would remember," Harry said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the necklace box. He handed it to her and watched her open it with slightly trembling hands.

"Harry, you didn't have to get---"she gave a sudden gasp and fell silent when she saw the necklace. Slowly she lifted it from the box and read the inscription on the pendant. She looked up at Harry and then, without warning launched herself at him. Harry was knocked down onto the grass and Ginny landed on top of him.

"Wow, do you really like it that much?" Harry asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Harry, it's beautiful," she said breathlessly, still on top of him, "It's the best birthday present a person could ever get."

"I dunno," Harry said, "I think yours from last year would beat any thing I could ever give you."

"Well," Ginny smiled mischievously, "You could add to your present my trying to match mine from last year."

"Fine by me," Harry whispered and he kissed her like he had never kissed her before, and Ginny was kissing him back, and it was pure bliss. Harry did not know how long they lay there, in the front yard of the burrow kissing, whether they were there a minute or a year. All he knew was that the thing that mattered most to him in the entire world was Ginny Weasly, and it was as if all else in the world were gone. It was just him and Ginny, with nothing between them, nothing to stand in their way.

"This is too good to be true," Harry said softly as they broke apart.

"No, Harry, this is too good to be fake," Ginny whispered and they she pulled him toward her again, and the world was finally falling back into place.

* * *

Note: Ok so i just wanna ask why we only had like 3 reviews for chapter six, COME ON YALL!!! and tell all your freinds to read our stories too!!! We also only have 1 srinking (but very nice) review for together Forev-AVADA KEDAVRA! and we would really love some more. More reviews equals faster updates equals happier authors equals more updates:)

-M

note from 1/25/09

ok i think i fixed all the spelling, though knowing me i probably missed some. PLEASE tell me if you catch anymore. and thanks to TerraRini for telling me about all those 'weasleys'

-m

* * *

**Upcomming:**

What about that meeting with Draco eh? (did i spell Draco right?)

and are our lovely heros ever gunna make it to hoggwarts?

I sure hope so

Read more and Review lots:)

-M and S


	8. The Changes Keep on Rollin’ In

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own any part of Harry Potter, nor do I own the state of Marylan, Milk Duds, or Pirates of the Caribbean- though i wish i did.

**Note:** LOOK! ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHOOOO! ok so i know this is riddikulus, it HAS taken me almost 8 or so months to get another chapter up, and i actually DO have an excuse! My partner, Ruthy, who WAS working on this story with me decided to drop out of the production, so i had to continue this by my lonesome. Now the thing is Ruthy had two of the chapters tucked away at her house, and for some reason it took me about 7 months to get them from her. Then there was the fact that school ended, restarted, and bla bla bla cross country. in short i HAVE wanted to continue this, and i am going to, but i was incredibly busy and _cough_Lazy_cough. _ANYWAY! i am done with this one now, and i have the next chapter all typed up, so once i get a reasonable number of reviews for this chapter the next will be on its way! Also the chapters are going to be about twice as long as they have been, so they will be cooler and more indepth, but it may take a little longer to get them up!

OK! enough chit-chat on my part! ENJOY! chapter 8 of Too Good to be Fake!

oh, also i NEED to decide who George will be partnered with, so PLEASE give me some ideas in a review, or answer my poll on my bio!

thanks!

-way 2 HP obsesed

* * *

**-Chapter 8-**

**The Changes Keep on Rollin' In**

"So, when are we going to tell them?" Ginny asked harry as they strolled down the lane running beside the Burrow the following morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just come over to visit the Weasleys, and Harry and Ginny had left for a walk, Ron's suspicious glare on the backs.

"Tell who what?" Harry asked. He had been too busy gazing lovingly at Ginny, smelling her sweet flowery hair, and holding her hang to know what she was talking about.

"Tell everyone we're back together silly!" she giggles and kissed Harry softly on the cheek, "When are we going to tell them?"

"Oh," Harry said, "How about today at lunch, then?"

"In the words of the great Harry Potter, 'Fine by me,'" Ginny said, beaming, "Now…where were we?" she asked playfully.

"Right about here," Harry said grinning, and he picked her up in his arms and twirled around, both of them laughing all the way.

"We have a bit of an announcement," Ginny declared to the table at large once lunch had begun. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur all turned toward her. Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny, looked down at his plate with apparent interest.

"Harry and I are back together!" Ginny squealed happily, taking Harry's hand under the table. At this Harry looked up and the watching Weasleys and Hermione and blushed.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said earnestly.

"Knew you would!" Mrs. Weasley said as Mr. Weasley nodded and smiled.

"'Ow lovely, 'Arry!" Fleur cried, clapping her hands together and hugging Bill, who gave Harry the thumbs up.

"I never knew you were together before!" Charlie said, surprised.

"Just don't go snogging in public, will ya?" Ron asked, though he was grinning. Hermione slapped him and gave Harry and Ginny a look of beaming happiness, mixed with annoyance at Ron.

George was smiling evilly at Harry and looked like he was about to say something, no doubt embarrassing when Mrs. Weasley saved them.

"This calls for a celebration!" She exclaimed, "I'll get out the cake left over from yesterday!"

The rest of Harry's day was spent eating leftover cake, socializing with all the Weasleys, and for some very enjoyable hours he was with Ginny in the orchard, far away from Ron's nosing eyes. Only after the sky was black and the air was chilly did Harry kiss Ginny goodbye, (Ron pointedly turned the other way) and leaver for Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione. Ron collapsed onto the couch and was asleep in minutes.

"Harry," Hermione said, grinning, once she had made two cups of tea for them both and sat with Ron's head on her lap on the couch, "I'm really glad about you and Ginny."

"Yeah, me too," Harry smiled, "I can't believe it's really happened." Ever since Ginny's birthday, Harry had been living like he was dreaming. Was it only a month or so ago that he had been about to die at Lord Voldemort's feet? Now he was living without worries, with his two best friends. He had the girl of his dreams back, and he couldn't remember ever being happier.

"You know, Ginny used to always ask me how to get you to like her." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "I know, she told me right after I broke up with her last summer, at-at Dumbledore's funeral. End of sixth year." Even though it had been over a year the death of his headmaster still brought forth a lump in Harry's throat.

"Speaking of school, we should be getting out school lists any day now!" Hermione said, bringing Harry out of his reverie. "I just can't wait to be back at school! We've got so much to catch up on!" Hermione fretted.

"Not like you don't know it all." Harry mumbled under his breath, but Hermione didn't hear. Ah, Harry thought it sure will be nice, going back home.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, three tawny school owls arrived, each barring the usual scroll. Harry opened his and read the first letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to your absence last year, you are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your 7__th__ year. Many of your peers are also retaking their previous years due to the, shall we call it "unusual" situation last year. Enclosed is a list of required supplies and a letter from your Headmistress. _

Harry unfolded the second letter and read:

**Each 7****th**** year student will require**

_1. one copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7

_2. one copy of _Advanced Potion Making: _Newly advised addition with notes by the Half Blood Prince_

(Harry laughed aloud after reading this)

_3. after learning of the use this book has proven to come by, an optional class will be taught on the book _Hogwarts, A History

(Harry laughed again)

Harry unfolded the third letter and found the note from his Headmistress.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Greetings, I hope this letter finds you well and relaxed. I am writing to ask if you would be interested in teaching an optional class this year, a class that you have already taught once. I am of course talking about Dumbledore's Army. You would be allowed to hand-pick participants and the class would run as it did in your fifth year. Please consider this as many students greatly benefited from it. I will be seeing you soon, and until then, _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall _

Below this Harry found a post script:

_P.S. _

_I have recently heard from one Molly Weasley, that you are back together with Miss. Ginny Weasley. I would like to say congratulations, if anyone deserves a little love and happiness in their life, it would be you. I'm sure this year will be better than the last. But I would like to remind you that teacher or not, defeater of Voldemort or not, school rules still aply to you and...Miss. Weasley. Well, enjoy the rest of your holidays._

_-MM _

Harry grinned: the thought of having his old club back, doing what he loved, was so inviting. (Though he had to admit the idea of doing it legally made it much less exciting.)

"Harry!" Hermione squealed behind him, holding a letter similar to his, "McGonagall has asked me to teach a _Hogwarts, A History _class!"

"What!" Harry said in surprise, he loved Hermione as a friend, but the thought of her as a real teacher scared him. "Well, in that case...you can just let Ron and I skip class and play Quidditch!"

"You will NOT be skipping out on my class!" Hermione said disapprovingly, "not after all that book has helped us--"

She was interrupted by Ron's noisy footsteps on the stairs.

"Morning honey," Hermione said sweetly (Harry gagged, he hoped Ginny and he were not _that_ mushy.) "Harry and I just got our letters from Hogwarts- here's yours," she handed him a brown envelope identical to Harry's and continued, "and that reminds me, when should we leave next Sunday? If we need to be at Platform 9 and ¾ by 11 am?"

"Can't we just apparate to Hogwarts?" Ron asked sleepily.

"I'm not even going to bother asking you if you even own _Hogwarts, A History, _YOU CAN'T APPARATE ON HOGWARTS GROUNDS, RONALD!" she gave Harry an, "I told you you guys need my class" look and then turned back to the counter for a second helping of Kreachers cooking: bacon, eggs, and toast with jam.

"I guess I'd better go get ready." Harry said. He got to his feet and made to walk around the table.

"For what?" Ron said, as if the thought of having anything to do on a Saturday was too repulsive to even imagine.

"'Member, I'm going to the Malfoy's today," Harry called as he climbed the stairs to his/Sirius's old room.

Bet you ten galleons you wont come back alive!" Ron called after him. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Harry walked up the pathway to Malfoy Manor. It was strange to be walking matter a factly up the stone driveway to this house. Harry never thought that in all his life he would ever go here on his own free will.

_This is certainly better than being dragged here. _Harry thought with a slight smile.

He reached the white white marble steps and climbed up them to the expensive-looking cherry front door. Harry reached up to knock with the serpentine brass knocker, but the door opened before he could grab it.

"Hello, Potter," said the little-less-than-drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry noticed the almost welcoming smile on Malfoy's face and couldn't decide if it made him feel welcome or suspicious.

"Er- hi," Harry said awkwardly.

"Come in, please," Malfoy said, "my mother has tea ready." He beckoned Harry forward and Harry cautiously stepped over the threshold.

The inside of Malfoy Manor was much warmer and less haughtily pompous than the outside. To Harry's left were two modern couches and an armchair. Malfoy lead Harry over to the couches and sat down on one.

"Go on, sit Potter, it wont kill you"

Harry grinned and sat down on the opposite couch.

They stared at each other for a few seconds then Malfoy broke the silence.

"Look Harry, I'm really glad you came," Malfoy began, but stopped at the goggling expression on Harry's face.

"Excuse me, but—er—did you just call me Harry?!" Harry said, stunned. Never in seven years had Malfoy and himself been on first name terms. They had always reserved much more rude and insulting names for each other.

"Yes," Malfoy smirked, "I believe I did, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Uh-no. It's just—well—," Harry stuttered, "Why on earth are you being so nice to me?! I mean, we are supposed to be sworn enemies aren't we? I mean, you of all people should hate me."

Malfoy laughed, "Maybe before, but, well—," and he too looked a bit uncomfortable now, "my mother and I, we've well— shall we say 'seen the error of our ways.' Life has been a lot better now that," He gulped, "Voldemort has been defeated. And I wanted to thank you Harry, for helping the Wizarding World, even though we didn't help you."

Harry nodded shortly, this scene was too weird to even begin responding to.

Malfoy continued, "And I also wanted to apologize for all the pain I've caused you over the years. I know I haven't exactly been pleasant, much less kind"

"And nor have I," Harry interjected. Malfoy was making Harry sound too sweet and perfect for his liking. Malfoy laughed again.

"Yes, we both could do for some kindness towards each other..."

Their chat wandered amazingly to Hogwarts, teachers, and other things Harry would never have dreamed of discussing with Malfoy. He found out that Malfoy was also going to be retaking his 7th year, and, to his surprise he found this news pleasant. Well, maybe not PLEASANT, but it wasn't really Hogwarts without Malfoy, evil or changed.

An hour later, they had finished Mrs. Malfoy's tea and biscuits.

"One last thing before you go Harry," Malfoy said as Harry rose to leave.

"Yeah Draco?"

"How are—," Malfoy paused, "How are you and Ginny Weasley?"

"Um," usually Harry would have said something like, "_It's none of your business, you filthy git!" _but he didn't feel that way any more.

"It's actually going well; we got back together a few days ago."

"That's great, I'm glad for you," and Malfoy actually looked a bit glad. "And Hermione and Ron are together too?"

"Yeah, they are finally!" Harry grinned.

"Yes, well it took them long enough. Well, I'll see you on the train then."

"You too, thanks for the tea." Harry said, and the strangest thing all morning occurred. Draco Malfoy extended his hand, just as he had on that first day on the Hogwarts express, and this time Harry took it. Just to clarify, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy SHOOK HANDS!

The world, Harry thought, must have just turned upside down. And Harry liked the view better this way.

* * *

**Upcoming:**

Well! that was a nice little chapter eh?

Clearly Draco will become a bigger part.

The trio (and Ginny) venture on to Hogwarts after their last week at home.

I can tell you one thing, there are lots of tears to come!!

Quote for next chapter: "Harry, you're alive mate..."

oooo!!! so um R&R and uh have a nice um FALL!

-m


	9. Breaking Down and Falling Down

**Disclaimer:**I am sad to inform you that I do not, in fact own ANYTHING from the Harry Potter Universe, created by...it's creator: I GIVE YOU THE FABULOUS JK ROWLING!!!

**Note:** Well here is another beautiful chapter for you, much better timing eh? Didn't have to wait seven months for this one! I would like to thank my new laptop for all the help he (yes he is a he, named Fred, after my favorite HP character :P) gave me on this chapter! Couldn't have done it without you babe! Anyway, as you all know our wonderful British friends left off last after a very interesting meeting with Draco Malfoy (if you have not read that chapter, I would highly recommend it.) and uh, Harry and Ginnykins are back together (yay) and Ron got drunk...and Hermione is back from Australia...and just read it for yourself!

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 9-**

**Breaking Down and Falling Down**

The week past by quicker than ever. On Monday, Harry spent an enjoyable day with Ginny, chasing each other on brooms, eating Harry's cooking (consisting of Grilled Cheese Sandwiches and the Fire Whiskey Ron hadn't managed to find.) and wandering around muggle London, snogging and laughing all the way. Hermione and Ron had supposedly gone to the burrow to help Mrs. Weasley, but in Harry's later conversation with her, they had never turned up. (Ron said they took a wrong turn and ended up in a lovely little village they just couldn't leave, so they were forced to stay all day and enjoy themselves.)

On Tuesday, Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, and George visited a Wizarding Amusement Park. Harry and Hermione had never been to one before and were astounded by the marvelous rides and food.

On Wednesday, Hermione and Ron disappeared again, as did Harry and Ginny. When they returned and Mrs. Weasley questioned them they only grinned and said they had managed to find the lovely little village themselves.

On Thursday, the gang went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. They met Draco at the Leakey Cauldron for lunch. Harry had recounted his visit with Malfoy to Ginny, Hermione, and Ron when he had returned Saturday. Though Ron still seemed unconvinced of Malfoys new light, Hermione and Ginny agreed with Harry that Malfoy was a changed man. He did indeed act very different than his old, sneering self. Malfoy was civil with everyone and even apologized to Hermione for calling her a "mudblood" for all those years. Hermione blushed at that and Ron looked slightly more satisfied.

Once they were all finished eating, they said goodbye to Draco and headed out onto the bustling Alley Street. They went into a few shops and purchased the necessary books and equipment for the coming school year. Since Harry and Hermione were teaching this year they needed to get a few new things.

In Codwell's Teaching Supplies, Hermione got a little over excited by all the new books and charts. Ron, Harry, and Ginny decided to leave her at it for a while so they stepped back out to wait. Ron really needed some new keeper gloves so they decided to split up and meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour.

He set off for Quality Quidditch Supplies and Ginny and Harry were left with thirty whole minutes on their own.

"Where d'ya want to go?" Harry asked while taking Ginny's hand and leading her down the cobbled street.

"Oh, I don't mind," Ginny replies with a shrug, "is there anything else that you need to get?"

Harry had opened his mouth to say that he didn't think he needed anything, when he stopped short in sight of a bright blue sign hanging outside of Eyelops Owl Emporium.

Ginny saw where he was staring and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Harry would you like a new—would you like an owl?"

Harry gulped and shifted his pained gaze to Ginny's face. "I don't know if I can."

"It's all right Harry," Ginny said soothingly, "It's Okay to be sad. But know this, Hedwig died like Madeye, a hero in battle."

"It's just hard," Harry whispered, "This is going to be my first school year without her. It will be like Hogwarts without Hagrid, not receiving letters from her...everything is going to be different this year isn't it?"

"Yes," said Ginny simply, "but we'll make it through. Just think of all the good things about this year. We'll see Neville again for one, and Seamus."

"But no Dumbledore."

"Do you really believe that Harry? That Dumbledore is not still in the hearts and minds of all at Hogwarts?"

Harry just looked at Ginny for a while. A million thoughts and emotions running across his face.

Finally, when the pain was too much to hold in and bear alone, Harry gave himself up and the tears started coursing down his cheeks. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and Harry wept into her shoulder for a good few minutes. Ginny rubbed his back until he stopped crying, and when he did he pulled away but kept both of her hands in his.

"Sorry 'bout that," Harry said gruffly, "I didn't mean to break down like that; I have just been trying to avoid thinking about all the changes for this year. Dreading them really. Hogwarts has always been my true home, and I'm afraid of what it will feel like when we go back this time. With visions of the battle that took place there. Nothing will be the same."

"Oh Harry, don't worry about any of that. I know Hogwarts has always been where you really belong, but it wasn't just because of Dumbledore. We are all going to be there, Ron, Hermione, and I--"

"Do you promise that Ginny? That you _will_ always be there?"

"Of course Harry. Always have been, always will. You wouldn't be able to get rid of me, even if you tried with all of your...hero's power."

Harry grinned at that. "Hero's power...well, that does sound like me, doesn't it."

Harry brought Ginny close and hugged her to him.

"Thank you, for everything, I will never be able to put into words how much you mean to me."

They stayed in that position for a few more seconds, ignoring the curious passers by, until Harry noted that it was due time they go back to Ron and Hermione.

They turned together and headed back without another glance toward the owl shop, where eight years before Hagrid had bought Harry his first ever birthday present, and faithful pet, Hedwig.

* * *

The next day was Friday, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went over to the Burrow for tea. It was rainy so they all gathered in the sitting room and listened to the Mrs. Weasley's wireless while they drank their tea.

"Are you all packed and ready for school?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. "I've washed all of Ginny's robes and Harry, Ron, have you both got new underwear?"

"Muuumm!" Ron groaned, "Please, not in front of everyone!" Harry examined the last dregs of tea in his cup, blushing.

Hermione and Ginny were both giggling madly, hands pressed to their mouths.

Andromeda showed up with baby Teddy at around four and Harry spent a good hour holding and playing with his godson.

"You are so good with him," Andromeda gushed while Harry tickled and Teddy squirmed. "It is such a blessing that Teddy has you to help him grow up."

Harry smiled, but then his brow furrowed as he thought of something.

"What are you going to do about Teddy while I am at school this year?" Harry loved seeing his godson, and knew that it was important that he be there for him, but he didn't see how he was going to whilst at Hogwarts.

"Oh, not to worry Harry dear," soothed Andromeda, "I'm not that old, I'll manage just fine. And besides," she turned towards , "I daresay Molly will want to help out."

"Of course Andromeda, Harry, don't you worry about a thing, we'll take care of little Teddy."

Harry, however was not entirely convinced. "I just really want the best for him. I know what it's like growing up without parents, and I know that if I could have been with Sirius sooner things would have gone better. I want to be there for Teddy from the start."

"Oh Harry, things will be fine." Andromeda said. "Teddy is only a few months old, there will be plenty of time for you be there for him."

"But if you are really concerned about it you can always come by anytime you want to see him." Andromeda reminded him. "And I will definitely bring him around for Christmas and Easter."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to Grimmauld Place shortly after that and Harry went to bed feeling much more confident that he would be a good godfather.

Harry vowed that he would do anything, risk anything for Teddy, just as Sirius had for himself.

* * *

Saturday was, as Ron called it, "Our last day of freedom!" Or, as Hermione called it, "Only one more day until we get to return to school!" Harry himself, had mixed feelings about returning to Hogwarts. On the one hand, he was looking forward to seeing his old friends and re-stating the D.A. On the other hand, there was still the fear in the back of his head that this year would be so much different than the previous ones.

And of course, school was school... Yes, Harry thought, he would much rather spend his time with Ginny than listen to a boring lecture. Though Harry had to admit, it would be nice to spend time with Ginny at Hogwarts, away from the prying eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

At last Sunday arrived. The trio left Grimmauld Place, lugging trunks, Pigwidgen's cage, Cruikshank's basket, broom's, cauldrons, and wands. Harry had hesitated before smiling and adding the Marauders Map and Invisibility cloak to his trunk. Even if he wasn't planning on doing anything too dangerous this year, old habits die hard.

It felt odd to leave Grimmauld place after staying there for so long. Harry kept thinking of Sirius, and the great black dog he transformed into to walk him to the station exactly three years ago.

A half hour later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered Kings cross Station.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing that Harry had stopped abruptly in the doorway, staring glassy eyed around at the muggles hurrying from platform to platform.

"Huh," Harry said absently, and then concentrated on Ron and Hermione's concerned faces, "Oh, I was just thinking... last time I was here, I was with Dumbledore." Harry paused for a second, before continuing in a voice so low that the others had to strain to hear above the noise in the station, "Last time I was here, I had just died."

If Ron and Hermione had looked concerned before, it was nothing as to how they gaped at him now.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron beat her to it.

"Mate, you're alive."

"I realize that, oddly enough." Harry responded almost angrily.

"Harry," Hermione moved closer to him and put her hang on his shoulder. "Does this have anything to do with what happened in the woods with... V-Voldemort?"

Harry looked down at Hermione and shrugged slightly. "Never mind. Forget it; I don't want to talk about it."

"Look Harry, were your best mates. You can't keep shutting us out forever." Ron said fiercely. "I know you don't want to relive whatever happened that night, but we can't help you get over this if you don't clue us in!"

Harry appeared stunned at Ron's outburst, but shook it off.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. "I know I haven't been completely honest with you both, and I realize this must be torture being shut out, but you have to understand that what happened that night is a complete mystery, and a secret. Only I really know what happened, and I'm not even convinced that it was real. I promise I will tell you sometime, but you're right Ron, I'm not ready to relive that yet."

The three stood in silence for a few moments, each lost in thoughts of that night, but the arrival of Ginny brought them out of their reveries.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, mum broke down crying when she realized this was my last year at Hogwarts. You know how she gets, wouldn't let me go until she had hugged me twenty times."

Harry shook his head and tried to look as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. "Why isn't she seeing you off?"

"Oh, well she would have, but Lee called in sick and George really needed another hand in the shop. I'm not sure WHAT help mum thinks she's gunna be, but ah well, I'm just glad I didn't miss the train."

At that last word all four seemed to realize that they were still just standing around by the entrance way.

"Oh my god!" Hermione squealed, and they all took off down the platform at once.

Luckily the station was packed with muggles, so no one noticed the four teenagers disappear through the solid barrier that led to platform nine and three quarters.

"What time is it?" Ginny shouted above the hundreds of voices floating around in the steam from the massive Hogwarts Express.

"Three 'till eleven!" Harry shouted back, following the long mane of red hair that was whipping through the masses of people moving away from the train.

All of a sudden the space in front of Harry was absent of bodies and he smacked into the train.

"Oof," Came the muffled sound of Hermione as she slammed into Harry's back.

Ron had managed to avoid the train, but had fallen over at their sudden stop.

Ginny, the only one in a somewhat respectable position, burst into laughter at the sight before her. She bent double and had to clutch at the door of a compartment to keep from falling herself.

"Shut it." Ron growled at her. He pulled himself off the ground and pushed past Ginny, onto the train.

Hermione apologized to Harry, picked up Cruickshank's fallen basket and followed Ron, blushing as she past Ginny, who was still grinning madly.

"Well, that was…very entertaining, I must say." Ginny said, clapping as Harry righted himself. "The boy who lived, the chosen one, can't even watch where he is going."

Harry grinned and took off his glasses which had snapped when he hit the train.

"Hmm. These seem to be the problem."

"Here," Ginny took the glasses from Harry and pulled out her want, "_Reparo!_"

"Taking over for Hermione, are you?" Harry teased.

"Well, if I'm going to be your girlfriend, I need to learn how to take care of you don't I?"

"Look, I hate to break up this very touching moment, but THE TRAIN NEEDS TO LEAVE!"

Harry and Ginny looked up and saw Ron's red face protruding from the window above them.

"Come on," Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand, and leading her onto the train.

They joined Ron and Hermione in their compartment and took seats just as the train started moving. They sat next to each other, across from Ron and Hermione. Harry watched as first the platform, and then Kings Cross vanished from sight.

"I wish we could just stay here," Harry mumbled, several minutes later. He was laying down on the seat, with his head resting on Ginny's lap. Ginny was running her fingers through his unruly hair. The position reminded Harry of Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson two years ago. This realization made him smile and he reached up to twirl a strand of silky red hair around his first finger.

Ginny grinned and bent to kiss Harry, her sweet flowery scent soothing him, "Me too." She said, and then directed her attention to Ron who looked ready to punch them.

"Have you heard from George since Tuesday? I was wondering how he's been."

"Nope," Ron said softly. Hermione was curled up in his lap with her head on his shoulder, apparently napping.. "I've been worried about him too. He just hasn't been quite the same since...since...well, you know."

"None of us have," Ginny replied sadly. "But George the most. I think he's trying to act as if it's not bothering him, but it is so much harder for him, I mean, Fred was his other half."

Silence filled the compartment as each of it's occupants were thrust into memories of the battle. Memories that no one wanted to examine, but ones that they couldn't forget.

The train sped off into the prevailing night.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Well, personally I really didn't like this chapter, I think it was too emotional and bla bla bla...and I don't care for how I did the part about Andromeda and Teddy, but as I accidentally (forgot) about them, I had to just stick them in somewhere before we headed off to Hoggy, and it seemed a little forced and OOC. Anyway, we will be at school next and don't worry Harry's world wont be all sweet and sugary for much longer!

I would also just like to take a minute to thank everyone who has been reviewing! I would have given this up 7 months ago if it hadn't been for the fact that there would have been a few people quite...angry at me for leaving them hanging! KISSES!

* * *

**-Upcoming-**

The foursome makes it to Hogwarts safely, but how long can they go before terror strikes?

Some surprising staffing appointments brings interesting news of George.

And is everything as it seams? Or is history going to repeat itself...AGAIN!

R&R


	10. Old Friends and New Teachers

**Notes:**

A good, long chapter for you. I know I have very little excuse for not updating in the past few months, but life has been interesting. But Spring is coming, the million feet of snow that we accumulated over the Winter has FINALY melted, and I didn't make the lacrosse team at my school, SO I should have PLENTY of time to update more often now. I would really love to get a few chapters up a month if I can! WOULDN'T THAT BE GREAT!

**Disclaimer:**

JKR's- not mine. I walk alone in this world but for the grilled cheese sandwich in my pocket.

* * *

**-Chapter 10-**

**Old Friends and New Teachers**

**Part 1: Back to the Future**

George Weasley was depressed. He knew he was, and he knew why, but that didn't change anything. Ever since Fred had been killed, George was a different person. He kept almost completely silent and when he did talk he was moody and surly with everyone. George could tell that his family was worried about him so he tried to be good for them.

"Won't you come home tonight Georgie?" Mrs. Weasley asked, following George around while he stacked merchandise on the shelves. "Ginny and Ron left this morning and your father won't be home till midnight. I swear they're working him too hard. You too," she added as an after thought.

"Mum, I like working at the shop. 'Bout the only useful ting I can do these days."

Molly pursed her lips and frowned at George. "George I really think you would do well taking a day or two off. Get out and have some fun."

_Fun? _George thought, staring at his mother with a slightly indignant expression on his face. "I don't want to have fun. I want to work."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "You're young, go and see some of the world, outside of this place."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" George asked with a fraction of his old wicked grin.

"No, but I can't bear to see you mopping around anymore."

Now George was angry. _Moping around am I? _"Thanks for all your help today mum. I'll see if I can make it tonight, but don't count on it. Lots of inventory to do."

"George-" Mrs. Weasley started, but George cut her off.

"Look mum I really need to get back to work. I'll stop by tomorrow if I can't make it up tonight." He walked into the back room of the shop and leaned against the door, trying to keep himself together.

George thought he heard a small sniff from the front room before Mrs. Weasley left with a tinkle from the bell on the door. George sighed. He knew his mother was just worried about him, and secretly afraid that he was going to get so depressed that he might do something detrimental. But if there was one thing George wasn't, it was suicidal. He knew that if something had happened to himself and Fred were the one alive he would have been furious if Fred had done anything out of angst. George was determined to live a good long life, for the both of them.

A few minutes later George heard the bell ring again and a women calling his name.

"I'm FINE mum!" George yelled and pushed back through the door and into the shop. "I don't need to be checked up on every second of the day and-" but George cut off at the sight of who was in the shop.

"Well, its a good thing I wasn't coming to check up on you then huh?" said the blond haired girl with a slight smirk.

"Katie Bell?" George mouthed, "is that you?"

"In the flesh." replied Katie still smirking at George's stunned expression.

"What are _you_ doing here?" George asked.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Am I not allowed here?"

"That's not- what I meant was-not that I'm not glad to see you just- I thought you were in Ireland with your parents?" George stuttered blushing. _Look at you, one summer on your own, and you get flustered at anything. Have you lost all you're nerve! Pull yourself together! _

"Well, I _was_ in Ireland, but I got a call from McGonagall the other day asking me if I wanted to come back to Hogwarts for a while and help teach Transfiguration part-time, since she's a bit busy being the headmistress and all."

"Oh, well...that sounds nice." George frowned. It was nice seeing Katie, now that she was back and he didn't want her to leave so soon. It was good having someone his age around, who wouldn't treat him like a mental case.

"Anyway, that's not why I'm HERE in your shop right now." Katie said, "Though I'm glad I came, I haven't been here since the grand opening two years ago...it looks nice by the way."

"Yeah, not a lot of business right now, what with everyone back at school...parents seeing their children off..." George trailed off. "But you never did say why you were here of all places, if not to see my beautiful face." George grinned.

"Ah your beautiful face. Yes, that is a sight for tired eyes." Katie rolled her eyes. "Actually I came by with a message from McGonagall. She could have asked you herself, but she thought you were more likely to listen to me since we are, you know 'old Quidditch buddies'"

"This sounds bad," George noted. "should I be scared?"

"Most definitely." Katie replied. "I was sent here to ask if you would 'please, please, please' return to Hogwarts for a few months, and complete your 7th year." Katie finished with a look on her face that clearly showed that she thought McGonagall was fighting a loosing battle.

George stared at Katie unconvinced. "McGonagall wants ME back. At school? After all the trouble I caused while I was there?"

Katie shrugged. "Guess so."

"And what do _you _think I should do?" George questioned. He raised his eyebrows while Katie thought it over.

"I would go back." Katie said finally. "I mean, I know you need to work at the shop, but I think it would mean a lot to Fred if you graduated properly."

George smiled sadly. "You're probably right."

"And besides," Katie continued, "your mum will be happy that you are doing something besides hanging out in a shop all day."

"Heard that did you?" George asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Katie smiled, and George smiled back.

"Well I'd better go, McGonagall's expecting me." Katie said to break the awkward silence. "I'll see you if you decide to come back."

"Yeah" George replied slightly glumly. "See ya."

With one last look Katie turned and left the shop, the bell tinkling a few times after she had gone.

George sighed, what was he supposed to do now? Just pack everything up and head back to school? Leave the shop with Lee? _Well now, that doesn't seem like suck a bad idea come to think of it. And it would be nice to get out of Diagon Ally for a little while. _

"It's not like I have to stay there for a whole year, right? Just the last few months that I missed the first time around." George reasoned with himself. "Yeah, all right I think I'll do it!"

"What are you planning to do?" Someone asked and George jumped.

"Blimey Lee! Scare a man to death!"

"HA! George Weasley scared, that's a good one," Lee chuckled, "but seriously, what have you decided to do?"

"Oh, I've just-I think I'm going back to Hogwarts, that's all."

Lee's face perked up at once. "That's great George! So Katie managed to convince you eh?"

"So everyone's been talking 'bout me behind my back. I see how it is." George teased.

"Yep. That's about right!" Lee grinned, then saw George's grimace and added, "we've all just been worried about you mate, I know you don't like to hear it, but it's true."

"There's nothing to worry about!" George fumed glaring at Lee, his good humor vanishing as soon as it had flared, "why can't everyone just quit the protection act and leave me alone?!"

"Hey, I'm sorry mate, but-"

"I don't want you to be sorry." George sighed, calm again. "I-just-just-"

"I know," Lee said, "I miss him too."

"Yeah well-I'd better go and uh...pack..." George mumbled.

"Well, have fun." Lee started to turn around.

George thought for a second and then remembered something. "Lee! Hey, wait!"

Lee turned back, almost at the door. "Yeah?"

"You want to uh- help me at this shop while I'm away?" George asked.

"Help?" Lee raised his eyebrows.

George rephrased his question. "I mean, you want to sort of _take over_ the shop for a while?"

Lee looked stunned. "You mean it! You would let me work here on my own just like that?"

"Sure," George pretended to look offended, "who ELSE would I trust to watch Fred's and my pride and joy?"

Lee smiled sadly, "Of course I'll help you out! You know you can always count on me." Lee looked around and then added, "when should I start?"

George grinned hugely, "In an hour? Is that good?"

"That's great, I'll just apparate back to my flat and pick up some things."

George waited until Lee left before he resigned and headed upstairs to get ready. It would be a shame to leave his solitary life here in Diagon Ally. Leave his shop and merchandise that reminded him of Fred. _Then again, _George thought, _there will be plenty of reminders of Fred at Hogwarts. _He froze in the act of folding pair of pants, _I wonder if I will be able to stand that, all the signs of Fred. _There wasn't a single place in all of Hogwarts, or even Hogsmeade for that matter, that George hadn't been to with Fred.

"I'm not going to worry about that!" George told himself firmly, stuffing the pants into his trunk,"I need to get out of here, and maybe being around all those reminders will make things easier in the long run."

He slammed his trunk shut and grabbed his broomstick absentmindedly, forgetting for a second that it had been over three years since he had last played Quidditch. He picked up his trunk and trouped back downstairs. It had taken George barely fifteen minutes to pack so he decided to take inventory for the day before he headed off.

After about ten minutes however, George caught himself day dreaming about Hogwarts and some of the pranks he had pulled during his time there. One in particular floated to the front of George's musings, the first prank he and Fred had ever pulled at Hogwarts, in there first year. Something involving Snape and a rather large wooden cow.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_"I still don't understand why you both are doing this." Angelina scolded the two identical red-heads that were sitting across the table from her. _

_"Because if _one _of us did this then the other would feel left out." Fred replied smartly. _

_Angelina rolled her eyes and turned back to Alicia Spinet, with whom she had been talking before the twins had arrived. _

_It was lunch time on what seemed to be a perfectly normal Tuesday. All students had finished with their morning classes and the teachers were just beginning to file into the hall for the noon meal. None of the teacher, but one in particular, and most of the students, had any clue of what entertainment was in store for them today. _

_Snape entered the hall last and took his seat next to Professor McGonagall, precisely in front of the door on the back wall. _

_"Ready Fred?" _

_"Ready George?"_

_With a flick of his wand the back door fell open revealing a large shadowy...something in the door way. George made a pulling motion with his wand and the something began to glide forward. The volume was getting steadily quieter in the hall as students noticed the figure moving slowly behind Snape. _

_Fred flicked his wand once more and two red lights popped on behind the figures eyes. From this added brightness the shadow was shown to be a hulking cow with horns as thick as tree branches. A bull made of what appeared to be wood, was now only a few inches away from the unsuspecting potions master._

_The hall had become almost completely silent, apart from the chattering teachers, the tension in the air was almost palpable. _

_"Don't do it George!" Angelina warned as George raised his wand one last time. But it was too late, the twins had no choice now but to finish with the procedure. George struck the table top with his wand and a great MOOO issued from the beast behind the teachers table. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snape screamed, having turned around in search of the noise and finding himself face to face with a mighty animal with horns and glowing red eyes. He jumped up at once and fled from the room to tumultuous cheering and clapping. _

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

George sighed and closed the till he was standing over. He would never forget the crowds of students applauding him and Fred as they made their way to their common room that night. He could remember the one question that they kept being asked all that week: _"Why did you chose a cow?"_ The answer was that they had overheard Snape talking to filch the day before about his detest of all four legged farm animals, _especially _cows, and the twins had decided that a nice visit from an angry bull would be the perfect gift to a very _giving _teacher.

Of course Fred and George had received a very nasty detention from Snape the next day just for forgetting their homework, but the gratitude of the students was worth the punishment.

That first prank had been the start of the Weasley Twin reputation, one that both Fred and George prided beyond all other awards that could be received at Hogwarts.

"Course, a diploma will be nice all the same." George said aloud just as Lee came back into the shop.

"Ready to leave?" Lee asked. George nodded and picked up his trunk and broom again.

"Thanks Lee, a lot."George said, "I mean it, I don't know what I would do without you."

Lee waved off the praise and stepped forward to clasp George in a one-armed hug. With that last gesture George opened the door. He took a few steps outside the shop and then twisted once and vanished from sight.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**Part 2: Homecoming Surprises**

"What is _that_?!"

The question was bouncing around everywhere as students disembarked from the train and gathered around the school carriages that were trundling swiftly up the rocky drive to the school. Only a few students, Harry, Neville, and Luna among them didn't see anything unusual about the scene and were therefor quite confused about the question.

"What are _WHAT!?_" Harry thundered at Ron's gaping face after Ron had repeated the question five times without a pause.

"Those _things!_" Ron gestured to the carriages staring wide eyed at Harry uncomprehending expression.

Harry squinted again at the carriages and then it clicked.

"Oooh! You must be talking about the Thestrals!" Harry said looking around at his friends faces.

"The-the what?" Ginny asked.

"You know, Thestrals, skeletal winged horses." Harry said, "The ones you can't see unless...you've witnessed death."

Ginny looked back at the Thestrals and Ron's finally stopped oggling. But to Harry's surprise Hermione's eyes filled with tears at Harry's words.

"Come on," Harry said, staring at Hermione, "we'd better get up to the school."

The four walked to the nearest carriage and climbed up to sit on the moldy seats. Harry shut the door and the carriage began to move at once.

"Hermione?" Harry asked still watching his friend. "You all right?"

Hermione looked up at tried to smile at Harry's worried expression. "Oh, I'm alright. I guess just the idea of being able to see them caught me off guard."

Ginny nodded and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, her eyes red, but no tears falling. Ron rubbed Hermione's arm and she smiled sadly. Harry however was filled with a sudden anger.

"I wish none of you could see them." He fumed, "It's all my fault! If I had just gone to Voldemort sooner! The battle could have ended and no one would have had to die!"

Ginny's head snapped up and she slapped Harry across the face.

"Shut up!" She growled. "I don't want you ever blaming yourself for what Voldemort and his followers did! Shut up and stop feeling all guilty for things that were out of your control!"

Harry looked at her for a while, mouth slightly open, not able to say a word. He shut his mouth after a second and turned his gaze to the night blackened window. He had come very close again to the topic of his "death" and that wasn't something he wanted to talk about just now.

"Hope there'll be some good pudding at the feast," Ron rubbed his stomach, "I'm starved!"

Hermione gave Ron a stern look. "That's _so _like you Ron, ruin the moment, bash through all the tension, to talk about how _hungry _you are!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ron grumbled angrily, straightening up and glaring at Hermione.

Harry just smiled and settled back into the seat, hand running over Ginny's shoulder. At least some things never changed.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**Part 3: Familiar Faces**

The great hall was crowded as ever, perhaps a bit _more _crowded than it had been the past few years. Parents seamed to think that there was little, if any, reason to keep their children away from Hogwarts this year.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny took seats at the Gryffindor table as usual, near Pavarotti Patil and Lavender Brown. Nick swept over for a minute to great them, and then glided off to chat with Neville about some stump or other that Neville had discovered over the summer. Everything seamed to be going as it always did. After a few minutes someone called Harry's name cheerfully and Harry looked up, expecting to see Colin Creevey waving at him. It took Harry only a second though to locate the caller and his pleasant smile slipped at once into a deadened look when he remembered that Colin would not be calling for him again.

It took only one more second however for Harry's grin to pop back into existence once his brain had comprehended that he was staring at Katie Bell.

"Katie!" Hermione and Ginny squealed before Harry could open his mouth to reply. Clearly they had also heard Katie call.

"What are you doing back here?!" Ginny shouted before Katie had even reached their seats.

"I've come to teach." Katie replied cheerfully.

"Teach?" Ron sounded utterly confused.

"Yeah Ron, that's what people do at a school." Ginny rolled here eyes.

"What are you teaching?" Harry asked before Ron could say anything back.

"Well, actually I'm co-teaching Transfiguration with McGonagall." Katie looked down at the Gryffindor table while she spoke. Harry couldn't help but notice that her eyes kept sweeping over the table, and squinting as if she was trying to find someone.

"That sounds wonderful!" Hermione gushed at Katie, "I can't wait for our first class tomorrow!"

"Uh huh." Katie definitely sounded distracted now. "Well, I better go back up to the staff table. It looks like McGonagall is about to start. I'll catch up with you all later!"

Harry watched Katie closely as she walked slowly to her seat, her eyes darting between the Gryffindor table and the door.

"Wonder what's up with Katie?" Harry muttered to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"You noticed too, did you?" Hermione said. "Yeah, she seamed a bit off for some reason."

"Maybe she's just nervous to be teaching here so soon, you know she only graduated two years ago." Ginny suggested.

"I don't think so-" Harry started, but he was cut off when McGonagall chose that time to stand up and addressed her students.

"Before we start our magnificent feast I would first like to quickly introduce a few new members of this years staff." Titters filled the hall as students peered up at the teachers table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at one another, realizing for the first time that they did not know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. "As you all know," McGonagall continued once the noise had settled down, "Professor Snape died in the battle last May, a spy for Dumbledore and the school. Professor Slughorn is going to continue with his place as potions master, and I would like to introduce you all our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!"

At that last word from McGonagall, the door behind the staff table opened and a tall man with long red hair stepped out. He walked up to McGonagall and waved to a few of the students in the hall.

Ron and Ginny gasped and stared opened mouthed up at the young wizard now shaking hands with McGonagall.

"I would you to all give a warm welcome to Bill Weasley, who along with taking over the DADA classes will also step in for me as head of Gryffindor house!"

Applause erupted throughout the hall and almost all of the Gryffindor students jumped to their feet and cheered.

"Did you know anything about this?" Ron asked Ginny, still gaping at his eldest brother, who had taken a seat between Flitwick and Sprout at the top table.

"No," Ginny answered, shaking her head. "I can't believe he didn't tell us!"

Harry grinned at Hermione and gave Ron a mischievous grin. "Guess you'll have to pay attention in class now eh?"

"It is a bit odd, don't you think?" Hermione said, "I mean Katie, and Bill, all of these old students returning. It's like no one _wants _to be away from Hogwarts this year. Everyone is coming back to teach this year."

"It's not just teachers who have come back." Harry sneered, an ugly look on his face. The next table over Harry spotted Cho Chang and her blabbing friend Marietta Edgecomb. Ginny tensed next to Harry, and he took her hand firmly. "Don't worry, I've only got eyes for you Gin, there's no way that _girl_ will come anywhere near me this term."

Ginny smiled back, but she still noticed Cho glancing at Harry and swinging her shiny black hair around. She knew Harry cared about her, but that didn't stop Ginny from remembering that Cho had been Harry's _first _choice.

Hermione saw Ginny's glare and decided to lead the conversation away from the Ravenclaw table. "Yes I have noticed that many people have decided to return to make up for last year. Ramilda Vane came back too."

Harry and Ron winced, remembering only too well the catastrophe that Ramilda and her spiked chocolate cauldrons had caused in their sixth year.

"Does she look... particularly mad to you?" Ron asked, staring at the harsh looking girl at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"Oh she is usually put off about something or other" Ginny said dismissively. "She's in my year, and such a drama queen, always going on about some boy who wont have her-" Ginny cut off and blushed, realizing that she had just described herself in her own Harry-blushing stage.

"Well it's a good thing I like more down to earth girls isn't it?" Harry smiled at Ginny again and she laughed.

"Ugh." Ron groaned now staring at the Slytherin table. "Looks like Goyle, Nott, and Zabini are all here too!"

Harry shook his head sadly. "And just when this year was looking good!"

"Hmm...notice they are not sitting with Malfoy though. That's not normal." Ginny observed.

"Nothing too normal about a Slytherin is there?" Came a voice from behind the four.

They all looked up to find the last person they ever expected to see again in Hogwarts.

"Miss me?" George asked. And then took the seat next to Hermione.

* * *

**End Notes:**

So how was it? Terrible? Amazing? Meh? Write a review, brighten my day, add this story to your favorites, eat some pie. Well I liked it. That means nothing though, I wrote it, it could be 2 lines and I would still love it. OK bye.

OH! also, if for some reason some quotes do not make sense, for example it randomly cuts off who SAYS them, PLEASE tell me in a PM or review, I have found that likes to randomly delete every time it says "mrs. weasley". So please tell me and I will try and fix it!

**-Upcoming-**

More Weasleys than there should be at school  
AND THAT MEANS.....

…  
DANCE PARTIES!

…  
jk  
QUIDDITCH!  
Yes  
Hermione and Harry start teaching  
and the first  
Hogsmeade visit  
of the year is a blessing to all,  
and maybe  
a sign of hope for some others


	11. The Comforts of Home

**Notes: **

Why hello pretty, shiny readers! It has been... wow exactly a year and one day since I last updated this story... I think you will all be sad to hear that I-er- had this chapter finished about 9 months ago... I just hadn't typed it up... ANYWAY! Wow it has been a long time! NEVER FEAR I will always continue to write this as long as I have at least... one reader :P So PLEASE review becuase... I promise to not take a year this time! I actually made sure to write two whole chapters before submitting this so you would at least get two. I will put up chapter 12 in around a week then, and I have one chapter of a new (funny) story that I have finished also! So expect that in a few days! If I forget to update within next Wednesday PLEASE PM me, or remind me in a review! First person to review this chapter gets a special mention in the next one! OOO PRIZES!

**Disclaimer:**

JKR's- Not Mine... however I did visit the Harry Potter Theme Park this past summer (quite fun) so I do own a few souvenirs from there...

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 11-**

**The Comforts of Home**

_They all looked up to find the last person they ever expected to see again in Hogwarts._

_"Miss me?" George asked. And then took the seat next to Hermione._

"George?" Ron looked absolutely flabbergasted now. Clearly the appearance of so many of his family members back at Hogwarts was overwhelming him.

"Hey little bro." George smiled slightly and pulled a few plates toward him.

"What-what are you doing here?" Ron stuttered.

"Back to finish mine and Fred's seventh year of course." George answered casually, as if it should have been obvious.

"Why?" Ginny piped up. "I mean, you left in your seventh year! You created a swamp and flew off on your brooms, and you started your own life!" Ginny shook her head uncomprehendingly. "Why come back now?"

George opened his mouth, but before he could reply Katie ran over to the table and plopped down on Georges other side.

"Well Ginny," Katie smiled, "I must take some of the blame for that one. McGonagall sent me to persuade George here to finish up and take his N.E.W.T's."

"Ah," Harry nodded, "so that's why you were distracted before! You were looking for George!"

"Yup," Katie said. "I was hoping George would have been here already. McGonagall was getting worried. Speaking of which," Katie looked up at the staff table, "I better get back, McGonagall is going over tomorrows schedule." She hugged George quickly and hurried off back up the isle.

Just then, a group of fourth year Hufflepuff girls came over to the table, all blushing and giggling at George.

"Five minutes back here and he's already got a fan club," Ron muttered.

Hermione patted Ron's shoulder and Harry snickered.

"Hey!" George snapped, his good mood replaced almost at once with the surly look he had worn all Sunday. "I'm here to study! That's it, I don't want any fans, I don't want trouble!" He jumped to his feet and pushed his way past the group of girls and stalked out of the oak doors.

Harry looked at Ron and they both shrugged.

"Never thought I'd here those words come out of his mouth, "Ron said, now staring at the disappointed girls who had gone back to their table.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at Ron and Harry. "Don't you understand how George is feeling?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads and Ginny sighed.

"He is obviously feeling awkward coming back here," Hermione continued, "I mean, everyone here _thinks _they know him and are expecting him to be the mischievous prankster that he was when he left. They don't realize that he is now twenty years old and feeling lost without his best friend and other half. He is also probably scared that everything here will remind him of Fred and all of the time they spent together. I mean, they knew about every passage and hiding spot in the whole castle. There is no where here where he can escape."

"Blimey," Ron stared at Hermione. "How do you _do_ that!"

George grumbled to himself as he stomped up another flight of stairs and wandered off down yet another deserted corridor. Everyone was still at the feast and George didn't much fancy being gawked at or admired.

_Think they know me do they? Think I'm just back for fun? Wouldn't even BE here if I had anything better to do... anywhere better to go. _

George stopped walking and thought about that. Did he really only come back because he had nothing else to do? No... that wasn't the only reason. A small part of him came because he knew it would please his mother if he left the shop for a while, and if he got his diploma in the end, well, that was just an added bonus.

For the most part, however, George knew that Fred would have wanted him to go on without him. Fred would have wanted George to stop shutting himself away and get on with his life.

_Well, that's what I'm doing, isn't it!... I've gotten off of my ass and made my way back to Hogwarts. Surely that should count for something!_

_Not if you are just going to continue to mope around and shut people out here too. _He argued with himself.

"Fine!" George shouted aloud, and then spun around when he heard a distinct giggle.

"Talking to yourself now?" Sneered the short, pug-faced girl who had clearly been tailing George.

"What do _you _want?" George spat at the girl. He was really not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. He glanced down at the girls robes. EspeciallyNOT a Slytherin.

"Ooo, not very funny anymore are we? I thought you were supposed to be a Weasley twin, huh, _he_ must have been the one with all the humor. Pity he's dead!"

George gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself. Clearly this little twit didn't know what she was talking about.

George tried to ignore her and continued down the corridor. The girl didn't seem to take a hint however, because she ran after him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you could like to see the light of another day," George growled, his voice deadly and barely above a whisper, "then I would suggest that you get. Your. Hands. OFF. OF. ME."

"Sheesh." The girl stepped back, though she was still smiling, a fact that bugged George immensely. "I was just wondering if you wanted to _talk._"

George cringed and glared even harder at the girl, not missing the double meaning in her words.

"No," George took a step back toward the girl, his livid face only inches away from hers. "I would not like to talk, or do anything else concerning a little death eater wannabe like you!"

Here eyes widened and George sneered inwardly.

"Thought I didn't recognize you, did you? I remember you alright. You were the bit of scum who wanted to turn Harry over to Voldemort during the battle. You would have had your friends die and the school overrun, just so _you_ could get out of the castle safely. Some never you have coming back here! You must be a complete idiot to even _think _of talking to me!"

George reached forward and grabbed the girl by the next of her robes. "Now you'd better stay away from me or else I will personally make sure that you-"

"Mr. Weasley!" A very shrill and familiar voice came from the other end of the corridor. "Let go of Miss. Parkinson. My, my back only a few minutes and you're already man-handling the students." But McGonagall didn't look very angry at all. On the contrary she was almost smiling at George as she approached.

George let go of Pansy Parkinson immediately and sidestepped her to look at McGonagall.

"Miss. Parkinson, run along now. There is a feast going on, and I don't believe that you have any business on this floor at this hour."

George looked at McGonagall shrewdly. He could have been mistaken, but McGonagall's eyes seemed to flash a little more than was strictly called for when she berated Pansy.

Pansy opened her mouth as if she was going to make a retort, but then thought better of it and walked quickly down the hall, and around the corner.

"Smart girl," McGonagall muttered, so quietly that George wasn't sure she had really spoken.

"Sorry Professor," George said and McGonagall's head snapped back to him.

"What on earth are you apologizing for Weasley?" McGonagall's eyes softened, and then she raised one eyebrow. "Unless you have already pulled some sort of prank that I am not uet aware of?"

"Oh no, Professor," George smiled slightly, "I was just assuming you were here to tell me off."

McGonagall's face saddened. "As nice as that sounds, I am actually here to assign you your quarters for this year, and to brief you on other-er-specifics."

McGonagall pulled a scroll of parchment out of the inside pocket of her robes and handed it to George.

"That is your course schedule for this term. You'll notice that you are only set to take two classes a day- one morning and one afternoon, but you may add more if you choose. You will also have all Fridays off so you can check up on your- business..."

George's lips twitched. "You don't approve of my running a joke shop?"

McGonagall's cheeks turned slightly pink and she pursed her lips. "Well... not to say that it isn't... I mean surely... I am SURE that it is a esteemed establishment, but I had only hoped that you and your brother would have completed your educations before leaving school."

George grinned a little remembering. "Well, at the time you weren't really able to reprimand us, so we figured... what better a time?"

"Yes, well," McGonagall's face became stern. "I expect none of that from you this year Weasley! I think it would be best for all of us if you keep the jokes at the joke shop." McGonagall glanced down at her watch and then up at the ceiling. "Well I need to be off, meeting with the heads of houses. Now, forgive me, as I was unsure of your attendance, I did not ready a bed for you. I am afraid you will have to spend the night on a cot in the seventh year boys' dormitories. I will try to secure a proper place for you by tomorrow evening. I will contact you sometime after dinner. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going, good evening Mr. Weasley."

And then McGonagall did something that she had never done before. She enclosed George in a somewhat awkward, but still nice hug, sniffed, and turned to leave.

George shook himself slightly and then sighed and set off for Gryffindor tower.

"Lemon."

"No, It's got to be earwax."

"Nah, earwax is more of a brownish yellow."

"Fine cantaloupe then."

"Or... it could be honey."

"Looks too dark to be honey. It could be bu-"

"Will you two shut up!" Hermione exploded standing over Ron and Harry where they sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The three of them had come up fifteen minutes ago. Ginny had wanted to go to bed early so Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose to wait around for a little while.

"George is off wandering the castle alone, and probably hurting, and you two just sit there debating about what that stupid beans' flavor is! It's like you have no care for anyone else's feelings! You just sit there-"

"Aw, give it a rest Hermione." Ron said, his eyes still examining the bean.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I'm sure he'll be back any minute now. He probably just wanted some time alone."

Harry glanced up at Hermione's scowling face and back tracked quickly.

"I mean, if hes not back in ten minutes we will go out looking for him. But... in the mean time..."

"I'm going with Lemon."

"Come on! Got to be honey!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but before anything came out an arm appeared from between Harry and Ron's chairs and the bean disappeared.

"Sorry Harry," came a familiar voice, "Ron was right, it was definitely Lemon."

"Where have you been!" Hermione screeched.

"Yeah, Hermione was about to gather a search party to storm the castle looking for you," Harry chortled.

"I was not!"

"S'okay," George mumbled and then scrubbed his eyes with his knuckles. "Listen, I'm really tired, I'll just see you all tomorrow."

George left the group, weaved through the people still milling around, and went up to the dormitories.

"Is it just me, or does he look smaller to you?" Ron said, almost cautiously.

Harry leaned in and Hermione followed.

"Yeah, It's odd, I thought being back here might make him cheer up a little, but I think it may be having the opposite effect."

"Well," Hermione straightened up, "We should try extra hard to make him feel at home then."

She stood up and Ron followed, saying as he left, "I think what he really needs is a friend, someone who he can feel as close to as he did with Fred. That would really help."

The two followed George's path, but stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"You coming Harry?" Ron asked, some of the worry for his brother leaking into his tone.

"Just a minute, I'll meet you up there," Harry replied, settling further into his armchair. The situation with George puzzled him, but he had to agree with Ron. A close, welcoming friend was exactly what George needed. Someone who cared, but didn't smother him. Someone who was open to anything he might say, but not overly critical... hmmm...

Harry waited, still thinking, until everyone had left the common room. Then, he got to his feet, and went to bed.

* * *

**End Notes: **

Whaddya think? LEAVE A REVIEW! First person gets a mention!

OH! also, if for some reason some quotes do not make sense, for example it randomly cuts off who SAYS them, PLEASE tell me in a PM or review, I have found that likes to randomly delete every time it says "mrs. weasley". So please tell me and I will try and fix it!

**-Upcoming-**

Hermione confronts Harry

on everything he has been hiding over the summer,

Classes start and that means-

QUIDDITCH

(For real this time :P)


End file.
